MARDI GRAS MADNESS: A FASHION GIRL ADVENTURE
by Blake's 7
Summary: Brenda Adams AKA Tiffany learns valuable lessons at home and New Orleans in a coming of age story. A MUST READ FOR TEENAGERS. Contains mild profanity and sexual overtones. Comments welcome! No Flaming Please!


**MARDI GRAS MADNESS: A FASHION GIRL ADVENTURE**

**WRITTEN BY ROBY GRAHAM**

**INTRODUCTION**

This is the seventh story in the Fashion Girl series, but the first to focus strictly on just one Style Chick. We move ahead to February 2010. By this time, Daphne is more than seven months pregnant but she's safe thanks to Penney's ability to create a double of Fashion Girl to avoid suspicion. And Brenda will get a chance to go alone for fun in New Orleans while uncovering a plot to defraud people still victimized by Hurricane Katrina.

Brenda also discovers something she thought she never would experience again as she and her friend David Green basks in the revelry that is Mardi Gras. A coming of age story no teenager should pass on reading. As Tiffany, can Brenda go it alone? Does she truly have what it takes to stop a plot on her own? And will her future with David change forever?

Only one way to find out is to read further…

**CHAPTER 1: COPING**

As we begin this story, Daphne Blake AKA Fashion Girl has been out of action since her last adventure in Miami. Now nearly eight months pregnant, Daphne has had nothing to worry about because her pregnancy has been a well guarded secret not for Daphne but for her alter ego Fashion Girl. If word got out that Fashion Girl was pregnant as well, she would never be able to live in peace as everyone would hound her for the truth as to who the father is.

But thanks to her two assistants, Brenda Adams AKA Tiffany and Chrissie James AKA Penney Dillard, they have managed by themselves to keep crime in Atlanta in check. And with Penney's use of magic and sorcery, created a double of Fashion Girl, no one knew the difference as everyone was now convinced including her biggest critic Velma Dinkley that the famous mystery solver and the stylish crime fighter were not one and the same.

Velma's expertise in science helped out the Style Chicks in their last case when a mad scientist attempted to blow up the city with a plan that would've worked if it weren't for a fatal flaw. At the start of the recent school year, Brenda got caught up so much in night school she was given the opportunity to go back to regular daytime school so she could graduate with the rest of her class.

Brenda's friend David Green who Tiffany once saved from a school bully and has casually dated Brenda from time to time also was able to go back to daytime school with Brenda as well. They were in all the same classes. Brenda tried out and won a part on the cheerleading squad while David became a star on the varsity basketball team and captain of the debate team. Since his encounter with that bully, David went from a computer nerd to a strapping young man thanks to Brenda's and Tiffany's intervention.

David became quite popular in school once they knew that he was one of a few teens in Atlanta to have met Tiffany. Every boy in school dreamt of meeting and even to date Tiffany themselves. Tiffany had become quite popular among teens and young adults, for she had become a symbol of strength and encouragement. Tiffany also became a role model for teenage girls especially by proving that they don't need a man, to look rail thin and do unsavory things to be liked, loved, wanted or appreciated.

By February, David and his school's team earned the right to go to New Orleans to compete in a Southern Regional Tournament. One team from North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Tennessee, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, Arkansas, Kentucky and Virginia were to compete for the right to win a trophy and computers for not just their school but every school in their respected state.

Brenda was a cheerleader for the basketball squad and had to go with the team. All she needed was permission from her parent or guardian to go with all expenses paid. In Brenda's case, it was Daphne who needed to give the go ahead and allow or not allow Brenda to go. Once Daphne saw that all expenses would be paid and every cheerleader was to be teamed with a player, Daphne saw no reason why she shouldn't go.

Daphne asked, "Will David be your companion on this trip Brenda?" Brenda answered, "I don't know yet but I'm sure that we will be since everyone knows that we are good friends." David went with Brenda to help per sway Daphne in allowing Brenda to go said, "I can make sure of that Miss Blake. As one of the stars on the team, my voice has some weight to it. I can have the coach assign her to me."

Daphne said, "I'm not worried about Brenda, she is more than capable of taking care of herself, but you never know sometimes. She has brought her grades up very much, she has become quite a cheerleader, Fred and I have seen her in action and she has been a big help to me during my pregnancy. She has definitely earned it. Just two things Brenda, one please be very careful in New Orleans. Things are still out of place since Katrina blew through there nearly five years ago and second, avoid a place now called Zombie Island. Trust me, you won't like it there."

Brenda replied, "No problem Daphne. I had seen that before. I agree with you one hundred percent." David then added, "With practice and Mardi Gras happening as well, there won't be time for anything else." Daphne asked, "Your tournament is taking place during Mardi Gras? Excellent! You'll have the time of your lives!" Brenda answered, "I know Daphne. I have heard that Mardi Gras is a time where people also fall in love with each other." David added, "But not to worry Miss Blake, Brenda and I have been and always will be good friends but I admit I am quite fond of her." Daphne said, "I know she happens to be quite fond of you too."

Blushing, Brenda replied, "Oh Daphne you're embarrassing me. But yes David, I do like you very much." David answered, "And I of you too." Daphne said, "Why don't you two take this time to go out and celebrate your team's victory." Brenda and David thanked Daphne and left her house. Minutes later, Daphne called the hotline number of The Mystique Boutique and alerted Penney of Brenda's plans.

Penney couldn't leave the mansion as she was watching over things and asked Daphne to come out to see her instead. Daphne agreed to it. Daphne alerted Fred and she left her house and the city. Just before she got to the mansion, Daphne had to pull over to become the stylish crime fighter Fashion Girl. Daphne raised her arms over her head, crossed them at the wrists and said, "VIVA VERSACE!" In seconds pink smoke began to form all around and enveloped her in it. When the smoke cleared, in her place was Fashion Girl who also was as pregnant as Daphne was. Once Fashion Girl said, "I'VE GOT STYLE!" she placed her arms in front of her, crossed at the wrists and turned Daphne's Corvette into the fabulous Glam Mobile to gain entry into The Mystique Boutique.

Fashion Girl had a little trouble getting out of the car in her condition, but once out, she went inside and went to the command center to discuss with Penney about Brenda's plans. Penney had to remain behind while Fashion Girl's double was on assignment. Penney said, "It's OK with me Boss. But I can't make a double of Tiffany as well as a double of you too. But the kid deserves a break." Fashion Girl replied, "I'm glad you feel that way Penney. Your magic can take care of things. Hey where is Doral?" Penney answered, "He's out in back of the mansion. He is surveying what will be his new garden. He told me he will begin planting and cultivating in March."

Doral is a gopher that The Style Chicks encountered in Miami and was the size of a man, controlled by evil henchmen with a thought control collar. Once Fashion Girl or her double broke the hold on him, Penney shrunk him back to normal size but couldn't undo his mutation which allows him to speak and stand erect. He was released in Fashion Girl's custody and allowed him to spend his remaining days with her and The Style Chicks to help bring life back to otherwise barren farmland Daphne originally purchased for where The Mystique Boutique was built on.

Penney said, "Brenda is going to have a blast in The Big Easy. Do you think I can take some time off as well when she returns?" Fashion Girl answered, "I don't see why not Penney, but where would you go?" Penney replied, "I want to see my mother, father and brother back in upstate New York. I'd like to at least tell them that I am OK and alive."

Fashion Girl said, "OK so be it. After Brenda comes back from New Orleans, you can go to New York." Penney replied, "Thanks Boss I appreciate it." Fashion Girl then asked, "Where is my double by the way?" Penney answered, "She's out on patrol and I should expect her back shortly. She hasn't reported anything to me in days the city has been really quiet. Where is Brenda at the moment?" Fashion Girl replied, "She's with David right now celebrating the team's victory and invitation to the tournament in New Orleans."

Penney said, "That is so thrilling to go to New Orleans to participate in a basketball tournament." Fashion Girl replied, "It is, not only for Brenda and her friends, but to those people still struggling there from Hurricane Katrina. This is just what they needed, Mardi Gras is not enough to regenerate the city, hosting a sports tournament will rake in some much needed dough." Penney asked, "Are you going to be heading back to the city now Boss?"

Fashion Girl replied, "I think I'll spend the night here, I am too tired to drive back not to mention I have to change back into Daphne again." Penney said without reservation, "I'll let Fred know that you won't be coming home tonight." Fashion Girl replied, "Thanks Penney, I appreciate it." About two hours later after leaving the party, Brenda came back to the mansion herself. She had a big smile on her face like a cat that ate the canary. She was happy, really happy, or in a very good mood. She was excited about the upcoming trip, but there was something more to it though. She couldn't wait to get back to tell Penney the good news.

Brenda noticed The Glam Mobile parked out front and asked, "Hey Penney is Daphne here as well?" Penney answered, "Yes she is. She decided to stay here and was too tired to drive back. I'm going to be heading out myself in a few moments. As Chrissie, I have a presentation to give to Mr. Bannister in the morning. You seemed excited coming in, what happened at the party?"

Brenda said excitedly, "Penney I think I am in love with David. I didn't realize it until tonight." Penney replied with equal excitement, "Brenda that's wonderful, what brought this on?" Brenda said, "I don't know it just hit me. When I first met him as Tiffany, he was the classic computer nerd. Pocket protector, horn rimmed glasses, high buttoned collar, you name it. When I see him now and how I help to change him, he's has become a real hunk. You know that we do casually date now and then, but the more he has changed, the more I'm attracted to him."

Penney replied, "Sweetie, I couldn't be happier for you, but remember what Fashion Girl told both of us. We have to keep our feet firmly on the ground." Brenda said, "I know Penney, but she also said that if I wanted to have David as a boyfriend, she saw nothing wrong with it. I never thought I could feel this way again." Penney replied, "I heard Fashion Girl tell of your story of how you were a dropout and going to marry a guy who had money once you turned eighteen and how that changed when he died in that fire. But you know Brenda, boyfriends, husbands come and go, but you have a sure thing here with us as Tiffany."

Brenda said, "I know and I would never do anything to give that up. But can't I have this too?" Penney replied, "Of course you can but you are still a teenager and impressionable while you make an impression with others. But think about this, what if David removes your scarf from around your neck in the heat of passion and discovers your collar? Everyone knows Tiffany wears that same collar including him. And you also know that it can never be removed just like Daphne's bracelets or my belt."

Brenda said, "You're right Penney. I never thought of that. David doesn't know about my feelings for him, you're the first person I have told about this." Penney replied, "Think about this long and hard, you still have about two weeks before you go away. Just like Fashion Girl, I also want for you to be happy." Brenda said, "I know Penney, it's that now that I have the powers of Tiffany, I also want to have more." Penney replied, "Honey, you have more than you could have ever imagined having right now. I'll see you in the morning. And please give it some thought, we will stand behind you whatever you decide."

As Penney left the mansion and flew back towards the city, Brenda took over the command center as Tiffany. Brenda stood to form a human X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" and that moment, a bright light shined around her and when the light dimmed, standing in Brenda's place was Tiffany who she also is known as "The Teen Queen of Bling." After Tiffany said, "I AM DAZZLING!" she went ahead and looked out over an otherwise quiet city.

But on this night, she had trouble concentrating on her work. She was thinking about what Penney said and at the same time was thinking about her feelings towards David. Tiffany thought about it all night long. She fell asleep on the desk of the command center as Fashion Girl awoke and went downstairs towards Tiffany.

Fashion Girl tapped Tiffany on the shoulder and said, "Wake up sleepy head or you'll be late for school." Tiffany looked up and said, "Fashion Girl. Are you OK? What are you doing here?" Fashion Girl replied, "Well for starters I live here too and second I spent the night here because Penney needed to see me and yes I am OK." Tiffany said, "I told Penney this last night, now I will say this to you I think I am in love with David but I haven't told him yet."

Fashion Girl was excited about the news and replied, "I am glad to hear that Tiffany. But just remember what I told you though." Tiffany said, "I know it's been on my mind all night. I came in here walking in mid-air then Penney brought me back down to earth."

Fashion Girl put her hand on Tiffany's shoulder and said, "Brenda, when you first got the powers of Tiffany, you were getting over a traumatic experience. A man who you loved and he loved you died tragically in a fire. I knew that one day you would find a new boyfriend. But just play it smart is all. For one, David may discover your secret and two, I don't want you to have a baby yourself that you might not be ready for. At the same time, I want you to be happy too."

Tiffany replied, "Look at you. You're about ready to give birth yourself. Chrissie has had more experience with men than I'll never know. And you expect me to put my life and my love on hold?" Fashion Girls said, "No Tiffany that's not what I meant. You know that I'm married. If I had got the powers of Fashion Girl before I ever married Fred, I wouldn't have done so because I know it would interfere with our relationship. As for Chrissie, she was a hooker doing unspeakable things for money, being mistreated by a man who didn't value women. She might have been dead, suffering from HIV, or stoned if I hadn't come along."

Tiffany replied with a cold tone in her voice, "You may not realize this Fashion Girl but it just so happens that I have become the object of affection of young guys everywhere. I knew that I was hot, that we are hot, but until recently just how much. I waited for my eighteenth birthday to be married. My boyfriend was willing to also wait for that special day. We were going to elope to Vegas, and I would have had no worries. I wanted to have a large family and so did he. And now I have another chance to find happiness while you and Penney want to take it away from me again!"

Fashion Girl said with authority, "Take a good look at me right now Tiffany! Look! My stomach is like two feet out in front of me! My clothes haven't fit in months. I could only guess how much weight I have gained since I got pregnant and you and Penney have had to go it alone and use a clone of me to avoid suspicion! If anyone outside were to see me in this condition, the press and the world would never leave me alone! And that's only the beginning. Even after my baby is born, I will have to deal with late night feedings, diaper changes, and I can't leave a baby that young alone with Fred even though he could do it."

Tiffany replied angrily, "Fashion Girl that's all well and good! But it still leaves me thinking that I can never have a relationship and neither can Chrissie because we are your assistants! It's like you're entitled and we aren't! And we have been covering your ass for you because of your precious reputation!"

At that moment, Fashion Girl slapped Tiffany right across the face and said, "How dare you say that to me! If it weren't for me you would have perished in that fire! And Chrissie would have wound up in the river or on a slab in the morgue! You are seventeen years old. You'll be eighteen in a few months. You will be free of my guardianship at that time, until then I am responsible for you and I don't want you to make a terrible mistake or decision that could ruin your life forever!"

Her face still smarting from the blow Tiffany replied, "I can't believe you hit me! While other girls my age are "doing" it with their boyfriends, I have to keep myself in check because of who I am! Can't I have these powers and still have a life?"

Fashion Girl paused for a moment. She just then remembered having a similar conversation with her father when she was Tiffany's age. Then Fashion Girl said, "I'm sorry Brenda. It's one thing to be pregnant and emotional, it's another to be pregnant, emotional and have super powers. When I was your age, I was traveling the world with Mystery Inc. but Fred and I never did anything even though we had some kind of attraction towards one another. We _all _have a reputation to protect. And we _all_ must preserve that reputation at all costs. We symbolize about what's good in human nature, our country and the world. We aren't called "The Style Sluts", we are The Style Chicks. Beautiful, glamorous, a force to be reckoned with and we have also become role models for young people everywhere. Brenda, I chose you to be Tiffany, I chose Chrissie to be Penney, and I was chosen to be Fashion Girl. We three have had things rough or have been given a hard time, now we are getting the last laugh to those who have done us wrong. All I'm asking is to take it slow with David and let nature take its course. I promise you that you won't go wrong."

Tiffany then replied, "I'm sorry too Daphne. I know that this has been rough for you. "It hasn't a piece of cake for Chrissie and me either. I knew from the day you found out you were pregnant that it would makes things difficult in keeping it a secret. But we have come this far and we have a few more weeks to go before the baby is born. I am honored that I will have a part in his or her life. And I have made great strides to keep up my grades, and help you to fight crime. I'm honored to be a Style Chick and even more honored to wear the colors of your mentor and my inspiration. But Daphne honestly, if you don't want me to be David's girlfriend, just say the word and I'll break it off before it gets started."

At that moment, Fashion Girl hugged her protégé and said, "Tiffany you don't have to sacrifice anything. Just be careful is all I have ever asked of you and Penney. Now go ahead and get to school, you may need to do some hard studying before your trip." Tiffany replied, "OK Fashion Girl I will see you later." Then Tiffany left the mansion, formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" near Brenda's bike to turn it into the powerful Sapphire Screamer. At that moment, Tiffany's costume changed from a vest to a jacket so she could ride her bike. She hopped on, put her helmet on and revved up and took off towards the city. Near the city limits, Tiffany was going to change back into Brenda again and then she had an idea. She decided to go to school as Tiffany to prove a point to Fashion Girl of just how popular she has become and decided to speak to several assemblies about the dos and don'ts of life including the lesson she just learned.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 2: A REBEL WITH A CAUSE**

When Daphne becomes Fashion Girl, her hair gets longer and her skin becomes tan. When Chrissie becomes Penney Dillard, her hair gets frizzy and when Brenda becomes Tiffany her hair becomes shorter. But in Daphne's case, Fashion Girl's voice also changes, but Tiffany's and Penney's sound the same. Before Tiffany pulled into school, she called the principal and told her that as Brenda she had a cold with a bad sore throat and sounded like she could barely utter a syllable.

Then Tiffany pulled into the school parking lot. Within seconds, hordes of kids crowded around her and her bike all wanting to get a glimpse of her. At that moment, school security broke up the crowd and when the head of security saw Tiffany and said, "I'm sorry Tiffany I didn't realize you were coming here today." Tiffany replied, "This is kind of a surprise visit. I decided to come here today to address the students." At that moment, the head of security escorted Tiffany inside and showed her the way to the principal's office.

The principal agreed to allow the assembly and would make an announcement during the homeroom period which is the first class of the day. When the school settled down for homeroom, the principal came on a closed circuit TV monitor where the announcements are made and then said, "We have a special guest here with us today and I'll let her make the announcement herself. Here she is one of The Style Chicks, The Teen Queen of Bling, Tiffany!"

Tiffany took over the screen and said, "Hi everyone! GO REBELS! I'll be here for three assemblies in the auditorium today at nine, eleven and two o'clock. Please be sure to attend one of these assemblies. I have a message for all of you that I'm sure you don't want to miss hearing about. I will also answer some of your questions too. Thank you."

The principal took over again and said "Any student who wishes to attend one of these assemblies will get full credit for that class. And as Tiffany said, "GO REBELS!" have a good day everyone!" When nine o'clock came, Tiffany noticed that David was sitting in the back but he didn't notice her until she began to speak. Tiffany spoke of how important it was to stay in school and to remain abstinent. The kids she spoke to heard this many times from their parents, teachers and principal, but coming out of Tiffany's mouth it made more sense to them somehow. Then she spoke of peer pressure. She told each assembly that it was OK to have a boyfriend or girlfriend and it was part of being in high school, but she told them that it wasn't OK to make fun of those who don't and to make someone do something they don't want to such as have unprotected sex, or doing something on a dare.

The inquisitive kids wanted to ask Tiffany lots of questions, but she was only given an hour to speak each time, forty-five minutes for her speech and fifteen for questions and answers. But those questions she did answer really made the kids think. After the first assembly, Tiffany seemed pleased that she did that instead of going as Brenda, she felt it was worth taking a "sick day" to do it.

In between each assembly, Tiffany asked to and was allowed to be a hall monitor to pass the time. She'd walk the hallways to ensure everyone was where they were supposed to be. During the five minute breaks from one class to another, Tiffany signed autographs and took pictures with kids who had camera cell phones. However, during one break, she was informed by security to help break up a fight out in the school's parking lot.

A couple of girls were having a good old fashioned catfight and Tiffany broke it up. One girl was of average height and build while the other girl was stronger and muscular. Tiffany shouted, "Hey you two, break it up!" The muscular girl shoved the weaker girl to the ground and said, "This doesn't concern you Style Slut, why don't you go back to the beauty parlor you came from." Tiffany replied, "You want to take me on instead?" At that moment, Tiffany took out her ninja bow and was preparing for battle. The muscular girl ripped her shirt off to reveal her wrestling outfit for she was the best female wrestler in school. The girl said, "I eat chicks like you for breakfast!" Then Tiffany couldn't resist the remark and replied, "I hope that I give you indigestion. I'm ready when you are." The girl said, "Get ready to rumble Tiffany!" Tiffany replied, "Let's do it to it!"

The girl grabbed Tiffany in a bear hug and was squeezing the life out of her. Tiffany had to play dirty pool and stomped on the girl's foot with the heel of her boot as hard as she could the girl screamed and released her grip on her. Then Tiffany grabbed her staff and delivered a punishing blow to the ribs and a kick to the abdomen. Doubled over in pain, the female wrestler was escorted to the principal's office by security.

Tiffany then helped the other girl up off the ground and asked, "Are you alright Miss?" The girl's hair and clothes were messed up but replied, "I am now thanks to you Tiffany." Tiffany asked, "What's your name?" The girl answered, "My name is Rhonda, Rhonda Pearson." Tiffany said, "It's nice to know you Rhonda. What was going on between you and that female gorilla anyway?"

Rhonda replied, "I was walking in from the parking lot after lunch just minding my own business, then that behemoth came out from around the corner and began pulling my hair and ripping my clothes to shreds. Tiffany said, "Well Rhonda, no one no matter how big they are just pounds a person senseless like that without a good reason. I promise you won't get in trouble, why was she doing that to you?"

Ashamed Rhonda replied, "Well Tiffany it's like this, her boyfriend has had the hots for me all year. He dumped her months ago and has been trying to hook up with me ever since, that girl went crazy and attacked me. Have you ever had that problem Tiffany? I wouldn't think so because you're the hottest teenager in Atlanta right now. Every boy in this school dreams or fantasizes about you. Your picture hangs in every boy's locker here, not counting in other schools as well."

Rhonda's words hit Tiffany harder than the wrestler's bear hug. She was right about her assumptions and what she told Fashion Girl earlier that day. Tiffany replied, "I appreciate the compliment Rhonda but I'll tell you something, I'm still a virgin." Rhonda was shocked and said, "What? You Tiffany one of The Style Chicks never had a boyfriend?" Tiffany replied, "No I didn't say I never had a boyfriend, I said, I never did it with a boy yet. You see Rhonda that is the purpose of my presence here today. I had a major argument with Fashion Girl about this very subject."

Rhonda said, "Everyone knows that Fashion Girl is married, I would think she of all people would let you go out and find yourself a boyfriend too." Tiffany replied, "Rhonda Fashion Girl is older than me, she's had this relationship before she ever became Fashion Girl. She knows that my life right now is complex between saving the city and the world from crime, getting an education and still find time for myself, she figures having a boyfriend right now would be too much for even me to handle."

Rhonda said, "Look at that Kim Possible chick? She's a teenage crime fighter and she has a life." Tiffany replied, "Kim Possible is a fictional character, we live in the real world." Then Tiffany asked, "OK as long as we are on the subject, what is this boy like that you're risking your neck for everyday?" Rhonda said, "He's a football player and he is gorgeous. Big, strong, muscular and he wants me to be his. He dumped that lady wrestler because she was very jealous and pounded other girls just for looking at him."

Tiffany replied, "Let me give you a quick, condensed version of what I have been talking about today. Rhonda a guy like that is great, but what if he gets hurt in a game and can't play anymore? He loses his chance to go to college and possibly the pros, he might not have a good enough education to get a good steady job and he will always have medical issues the rest of his life. Rhonda sometimes looks aren't everything, find a guy who's got brains as well as looks, he'll always go far in life and would make a wonderful husband, father and most importantly a provider. Plus he'll have the education to back it up."

Rhonda said, "I think you may have a point there Tiffany, but what if he still wants me?" Tiffany replied, "Just tell him that he fumbled the ball and another boy recovered. He'll understand that if you put it that way." Rhonda looked at her watch and said, "I got to go now, but it was really an honor to talk with you Tiffany." Tiffany replied, "The pleasure was all mine Rhonda."

Just then, Rhonda began to shiver for it was a cold afternoon. Tiffany saw this, took off her jacket, gave it to Rhonda and said, "Rhonda I also noticed that wrestler tore your dress and jacket. Pity it looked like a nice outfit too. Here use this." Rhonda replied, "Thank you Tiffany. I promise to return this back to you." Tiffany said, "Keep it as a souvenir and let it serve as a reminder of what I told you today and to always remember that." Rhonda replied running with her head turned, "I will Tiffany and thanks again."

Tiffany was heading back in herself when she noticed another troublemaker attempting to steal one of the student's cars. Tiffany went over to the thug and said, "Security must be really relaxed around here? First a girl gets the stuffing beaten out of her, and now you're trying to steal a car." The thug looked up and said, "Look who's here, it's Tiffany! Maybe you'd like to take a ride with me babe?" Tiffany replied, "Sure stud, only I'll drive. Tiffany grabbed the thug by the shirt collar and tossed him against a tree stump. The thug said, "Babe you got what it takes but even that's not good enough." The thug got up and pulled out a pair of nunchuks. Tiffany said, "Hey stud, why do you think I fight thugs like you? Because I can take those chuks out of your hands so fast you wouldn't know what hit you." Tiffany took out her ninja bow, extended it and knocked the weapon out of the thugs' hands. Then Tiffany grabbed the thug again by the shirt collar and hung him on a tree branch.

Tiffany said, "Just hang around here stud until the cops arrive." Then Tiffany stuffed one of her business cards in the thugs' belt. Then Tiffany noticed something that she shouldn't had seen and said, "Is that a ninja staff like mine or you just glad to have had this confrontation with me?" Then she saw it disappear and then remarked, "No I guess it was a pair of numb nuts instead."

Then Tiffany still had time before her final assembly, went over to her bike, formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" then a bright white light surrounded her and she was ready for riding her bike again and she got on another jacket to stay warm. She got on her bike and MO short for The Makeover 3000 the onboard computer that serves Fashion Girl's Glam Mobile, Tiffany's Sapphire Screamer and Penney Dillard's Glitter Bug came on and said, "Tiffany, Fashion Girl would be so proud of you for what you said to that girl."

Tiffany replied, "Thanks MO. It got me thinking too." MO asked, "Your lip isn't swollen from where Fashion Girl slapped you, but are you OK though?" Tiffany replied, "My jaw still smarts but I'm alright otherwise." MO said, "You did the right thing coming to school today as Tiffany instead of as Brenda. I think you're getting your message across to these kids." Tiffany replied, "I agree with you MO, but right now, I could use a bite to eat, just point me to the nearest burger joint." MO said, "Your wish is my command Teen Queen of Bling!"

MO knew just the place for Tiffany to eat and it wasn't far from the school and it was a haven for fellow bikers. Male bikers all walked by Tiffany with their eyes glued right on her. Tiffany didn't like the stares she was getting because she had a feeling that wasn't all they were looking at. Tiffany asked, "MO am I really the object of affection for every male in town?" MO answered, "That girl was right about you, you are the hottest teenager in town right now."

Tiffany said, "What gives with that, they make like they have never seen a teenaged girl on a bike before." MO replied, "Tiffany they have never seen a girl like you dressed in gold leather on a bike before. You're truly one of a kind like the diamonds that are encrusted in your staff." Tiffany didn't wait around the hangout to eat; instead she asked for it to go and went back to school."

After the third and final assembly was over with, Tiffany was about to head out of the building when she saw David coming towards her. David said, "Tiffany, please wait up for a moment." Tiffany turned around and replied, "Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar to me." David said, "Yes you should, I'm David Green. I am the guy you rescued from that bully more than a year ago." Tiffany said, "Oh yes now I do how you've been? You look great!"

David said, "Thank you, I owe it to you and Brenda Adams." Tiffany replied, "It's my job David. Helping those who need my help, but I think you're the first person I've seen all day that complimented me on a previous job. I met a girl named Rhonda Pearson who was being attacked by a lady wrestler and was getting pounded for moving in on that wrestler's former turf."

David said, "Brenda has Rhonda for a classmate in a couple of classes. Brenda doesn't say so, but I've heard that Rhonda is a little tramp because she wants to move in on other girls' boyfriends except me. She knows if Brenda found out that she wanted me as well, she'd knock her flat." Tiffany said, "After talking with me, I don't think that will no longer be a problem."

Tiffany thought to herself, "That little bitch is trying to move in on my David? I'd better do something and fast." But before Tiffany could react or say anything else, David made sure no one saw him and kissed Tiffany in the mouth and tried to lock tongues with her. Tiffany was shocked at first and did nothing, but then she embraced the kiss towards the end and did lock tongues with him. When the kiss ended, Tiffany felt flustered but smiled at him for what she had experienced and asked, "What was that for?" David answered, "That was for not only saving my life, but changing it as well." At that moment, Tiffany wanted to kiss him back in return, she stopped herself and replied nervously, "I t-thank you D-David, b-but I really need to g-go now. I hope to see you around soon."

As Tiffany left the building, she damned herself for not kissing him back. But in one respect, she now knew that David had feelings for no one else other than Brenda and it left her in an even bigger predicament for she couldn't understand why he kissed her as Tiffany. But as she went back towards The Mystique Boutique, the thoughts of her possible new relationship with David and her current ones with The Style Chicks weighed heavily on her mind.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 3: REALITY CHECK**

Once Tiffany returned to the mansion, Fashion Girl was there waiting for her and asked, "Tiffany why did you go to school today instead of as Brenda?" Tiffany answered, "Well Daphne I went to school today as Tiffany to address the school about what we talked about this morning. On the way to school it had me thinking and I decided to do that. But how did you know that I was doing that?"

Fashion Girl replied, "I saw you as Tiffany and The Sapphire Screamer in town at that biker hangout. What were you doing there?" Tiffany said, "I was having lunch that's all. Now unless you have more questions counselor, I need to begin my shift, but first I need to meditate in my room if you'll both excuse me please." Penney looked at Fashion Girl and said, "Boss don't you think you're being a bit harsh on her?"

Fashion Girl replied, "Maybe I'm not being harsh enough!" Penney then said, "Boss I think you're being pregnant has made you very cranky. You were never like this before. C'mon Daphne be honest with me, were you acting this way when you were pregnant with Fred Jr.? Brenda is a good girl. She is a rarity in an age where girls like her fall head over heels for a good looking but mean spirited guy and it ruins their life. David is good young man. He'll go far in this world, and he has become the way he is now because of Tiffany. Brenda showed me a picture of him before, he was such a geek. Look at him now, he's a real hottie. Brenda deserves to have a relationship with him every bit as much as you having your relationship with Fred. In other words Boss, you're being a hypocrite!"

Fashion Girl replied, "What! I am being a hypocrite? First Tiffany becomes disrespectable, now you? This is treason!" Penney replied with a furious tone in her voice, "Daphne Blake you listen to me for once, you're carrying Fred's baby, it's a wonderful thing! But while you sit there proudly pregnant with your husband's baby, you say to Brenda that she can't have a relationship with a decent guy, and you get bent out of shape over it! Why? WHY! What are you so afraid of?

Brenda is a smart girl! OK let's assume for a moment that she does have sex with David and gets pregnant, she'll deal with it and she deals well! Like me, she's had things rough! She was bouncing around from one foster family to another the last one did it for money strictly! We weren't born with silver spoons in our mouths like you were! Brenda is more than grateful to you for giving her stability as I am as well!

Daphne, this isn't treason, this is reality! You are our leader and we will follow you to the ends of the earth fighting crime! I now love the fact that I don't have to make myself a piece of ass to get what I want. I have everything I could have ever hoped for, a good job, a place of my own, a car, and being Penney Dillard. I wouldn't give it up for anything and Brenda would never do anything to jeopardize her role as Tiffany. But I don't think your role as Fashion Girl is to be our keeper, but to be our leader in battle only.

We are three independent, free spirited young women from three very different backgrounds who fight crime with style, but since your pregnancy, you've been acting like a total bitch! Keep this up and you won't have us as loyal as we have been to you! For nearly six months, I have drained my energy making that clone to do the job that you were given! Leave Brenda alone with her decisions about David. She has a tournament to go to and the last thing she needs right now from anyone including you is the third degree!

Now if you will excuse me Boss, I'm going to Tiffany's room and see if she's OK!" Penney left Fashion Girl with her mouth wide open. At this point, Fashion Girl couldn't make heads or tails of what to think. She still thought deep in her heart that she was right and was truly looking out for Brenda's best interest. It was her job as her guardian to do that. Then on the other hand, she thought hard about what Penney said and she too was right. Brenda has a mind of her own. She's smart enough and tough enough to endure almost anything life hands her. But it was the part about being a hypocrite that got Fashion Girl thinking. She was carrying Fred's baby and she can't disguise that fact anymore and she knew it too. She was being hypocritical of Brenda for wanting in the very least a more structured relationship with David than just a casual one.

Brenda never had a sexual relationship with any guy including the one she was planning to marry if he hadn't perished in the hi-rise fire Fashion Girl rescued her from while Penney was draining herself mentally to keep her pregnancy a secret. Fashion Girl knew that if anyone saw her in her current condition, she knew that no one would leave her alone, hounding her until she revealed who the father of her baby was and even then she still wouldn't have any peace. Then she thought to herself, "What will happen after the baby is born how I can still fight crime and care for this child if I don't have control over two teenaged girls?" Fred would do more than his share raising another child. But when Fred Jr. was little, Daphne and Fred shared responsibility over all his changes and feedings, but now she was in a spot she didn't think about at the time. A newborn baby needs his or her mother, not a super heroine in another part of the world.

Fashion Girl's trainer never foresaw this and asking her about it now would be mute. But if her trainer had a baby by her husband, she would have to retire to take care of it and she did retire after her training with Fashion Girl was completed. Daphne loves being Fashion Girl because she has something that Daphne alone never had confidence, poise, an even more alluring look, more courage and strength.

Daphne even mentioned the fact months ago that getting pregnant although it was something she wanted to happen, lapsed in her judgment in how she can be both a mother and a crime fighter. Fred Jr. was already old enough to do more for himself but still needs both his mother and father to help him now and then. But Daphne now would have to deal with a newborn baby, but as Fashion Girl she didn't know what to do.

Daphne realized and saw no other alternative than to deal with being a mother again while being a crime fighter, mystery solver, fashion designer and wife. In Tiffany's room, she was meditating in front of a large mural of She-Ra painted on the wall when the mansion was first built. Tiffany now uses that room as her own, and when she needs to, looks at it to gather inner strength from within her. When Penney knocked on the door and asked Tiffany if she come inside, she had never been in her room before.

Tiffany asked Penney to sit down next to her and Penney saw the mural on the wall and asked, "Who is that?" Tiffany answered, "That is She-Ra. She is the one who Daphne rescued and she trained her to be Fashion Girl and in a way, made us who we have become too." Penney stared long and hard at the mural and remarked, "She's beautiful, really beautiful." Tiffany said, "That she is Penney and she is so much more than that, what you wish to see me about?"

Penney replied, "I just had my say with Fashion Girl too. She really is acting bitchy lately, I feel though that it's because she's pregnant. Deep down I feel she is looking out for you because she cares, also Tiff I feel that once the baby is born, she'll go back to being her sweet old self again." Tiffany said, "I hope so. I'm not holding my breath on it though. Now again I ask, why do you wish to speak with me?" Penney cut to the chase after that and replied, "Tiffany I never told anyone this not even Daphne, I hope you'll keep this a secret."

Tiffany said, "Of course I can, now tell me what is it Penney." Penney replied, "Do you know why I ran away when I was fourteen because I was pregnant." Tiffany said, "What!" Penney replied, "When I was fourteen, I was hotter looking than you, Daphne or even this She-Ra character put together. I developed early and had a figure girls would've killed for. I fell madly in love with a guy named Victor. He was seventeen and god was he gorgeous. He was tall, had bronzed skin, and a chest so firm you could have ironed a shirt on it. He was mine, all mine.

He didn't mind the fact that I was only fourteen. We went on a date one night, we had dinner, saw a movie and on the way back to my house, he pulled into a wooded area where others go to make out. He told me that he loved me and would care for me always. I believed him. He began to kiss me, next thing I knew we were having unprotected sex. I wanted it as much as he did and I lost my virginity to him that night. When he dropped me off at home, I never heard from him again. I later found out that he was shot to death by a gang member for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

One month later, I was feeling ill and went to a clinic. They told me that I was pregnant. I was scared because my father was the kind of man who would belt you for a minor thing. So, one night, I ran away. The few dollars I had on me got me as far as New York. I knew no one there, and I couldn't get a job because I was too young so I turned to prostitution.

At first, I was going it alone before I met Sweets. I made enough money to go have an abortion and it was botched up to the point of where I became sterile. I can never have a baby ever again." At that moment, Penney put her hands on her belt near the buckle and said, "VOID TRANSACTION!" as a red aura of light surrounded Penney and she became Chrissie again.

Chrissie lifted her shirt to show Tiffany the scars left behind by the procedure. Then Chrissie said, "You think a man is going to make love to me when he notices that?" Why do you think I wear long sleeved shirts and pants? It's because I was often burned by Sweets. He used to put out cigarette and cigar butts on my arms and legs because I could never meet quotas and why I dressed up like a lawyer and not a hooker."

Tiffany said, "Chrissie I had no idea. But it does explain a lot." Chrissie continued trying to fight back tears, "I used to be hotter than a summer day in Phoenix, now I'm just plain and average looking. But when I become Penney, I feel like I once did, pretty, attractive. Guys want to be with me as Penney. And it also explains why as Penney, my dress has long sleeves and my boots are thigh high. It's because even as Penney, those scars will never disappear. That's what Fashion Girl meant by that we are like we are as The Style Chicks or what we once were. How you see me as Penney was how I looked before I became a hooker."

Tiffany hugged Chrissie for she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She had no idea what her friend went through. Tiffany began to shed tears as well for she never heard anything so sad before in her life. Chrissie then said, "Can you tell me about the guy you were to marry before he died?" Tiffany said, "Sure. His name was Ricky. And like Victor he was like a god. Rich, handsome, classy but always knew how to have a good time. Every time I met him on a date, he would always give me jewelry. I had at one time more jewels than the Queen of England. You name it, I had it, and I wore it."

The night of the fire, one of his neighbors from what I understand, left a cigarette lit and fell asleep. The cigarette fell from the ashtray onto the floor and ignited the carpeting. Ricky saved more than one hundred of his neighbors on his floor and floors up above before the flames got too intense for him to escape. He was the only casualty in that blaze. When Fashion Girl rescued me, the building collapsed just as she got me to safety, she shielded the area and the building fragments fell but didn't injure her or anyone else. I suffered from smoke inhalation and she brought me here until I recovered. She placed me here in this room, and it's been mine ever since.

You see the diamonds in my staff? They are there to help me serve as a reminder of who Ricky was. And that's why when I'm in battle, it's like he's there with me in spirit. Daphne got me a safe deposit box at her bank. But when I was making this staff, I decided to take all the diamonds out of the rings, necklaces and bracelets he gave me and encased them here. This staff would be worth a small fortune if it were to be sold. I kept a few small pieces of jewelry like the earrings, the ring I wear as Brenda and the ankle bracelet. I had my navel pierced and nothing could be done about that.

If Fashion Girl hadn't rescued me and if that fire didn't break out, I would've been married in a few months. Ricky was willing to wait for that day, but he died without ever experiencing love. He loved me, but never made love to me as I still have yet to do myself. Now I have a chance to possibly be with a boy again. I was afraid to do so before, now I am ready to try it again. Again Chrissie, is what I am asking for really so terrible that Daphne would deny it to me?"

Chrissie replied still shedding tears, "Tiffany you're a smart girl. You have a good heart and you should be entitled. Daphne must be going through a rough patch emotionally right now. I think she will realize her mistake and come around." Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Fashion Girl. As she entered the room she said, "Chrissie may I have a few words alone with Tiffany please?" Chrissie replied, "Of course you can Boss."

Fashion Girl closed the door and sat on Tiffany's bed looked at the teenager and said, "Tiffany I am very sorry for how I have been treating you today. I am happy that you want to be with David and maybe I was wrong. You're not like other teenagers, you are pretty but you have a good head on your shoulders. After Chrissie came up here to talk with you, I took a drive in The Glam Mobile to clear my head. MO told me why you went to school today as Tiffany and not as Brenda; how you stopped a car thief and told that girl the same thing I was telling you before. MO's right I am proud of you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
Tiffany replied with tears streaming down her face, "Of course I do Daphne, you will always mean a lot to me. Can I at least try to see what it would be like with David as my boyfriend before you say no?" Fashion Girl said, "Of course you can Tiffany. This pregnancy will soon be over with and I will return to being my old self again. I have made the decision of get my tubes tied and I will do so after the baby is born."

Tiffany replied, "Daphne you will lose out on the chance for the big family you always wanted." Fashion Girl said crying, "Brenda I have one son now and maybe two to carry on the family name. As She-Ra once told me, "I now have a mission in life as Fashion Girl as well as my life as Daphne Blake." But I know now that this team isn't just about me, it's about all of us. And I haven't been acting much like a leader but like you and Penney said, a bitch. I am going home tonight to be with Fred again, my double can do the inside patrol while you do the outside patrol. Dress warm and see you back in the suburbs soon." Tiffany and Fashion Girl hugged each other like friends instead of guardian and ward.

Once it got dark, Fashion Girl left the mansion, became Daphne again as did The Glam Mobile turned back into her Corvette, she put her fur coat on and drove back to the city. Tiffany now knew what to do and didn't have the heart to tell Fashion Girl or Penney that she was kissed by David earlier at school. When Tiffany left the mansion, she went to find David and talk with him about a kiss that might have altered an otherwise straight course towards love.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 4: ONE KISS, TWO DESTINIES**

Once Tiffany stepped outside, Fashion Girl wasn't joking about the weather. The night air was bone chilling cold. Even though Tiffany was wearing a jacket, it wasn't enough. When she was near her bike, she again formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" but this time, Tiffany was now wearing a full length leather coat similar to Fashion Girl's mink. The coat was long enough to keep her warm especially her legs because she wears a leather skirt, but she could still ride her bike despite its length.

Tiffany let The Sapphire Screamer loose on the road pushing it to its limits. She didn't want to waste any time in finding David before it got too late in the evening. Once back in the city, Tiffany rode by the school and saw three boys standing on the corner. She parked half a block away and went closer to hear what they were saying. And what she heard made her mad.

These three boys known in school as "The Three Stooges" were saying that they had dared David to kiss Tiffany right on the mouth. Tiffany leaped up on a wall, crawled along the top like an alley cat, struck a pose and overheard them speak. When she had heard enough, she said, "Hello boys, now tell me which one of you geniuses dared David Green to kiss me?" One of the boys replied, "I did Tiffany. I honestly didn't think he would do it. He may be buff now but he's still a computer nerd. He's got guts, I'll give him that." The boy started laughing for which Tiffany didn't see the humor and got more upset about it.

Tiffany jumped off the wall and grabbed him by the jacket, put his back against the wall and said with authority, "You never _ever_ dare someone to do that! Anytime you play tonsil hockey with a girl, you'd better be playing for keeps! Do I make myself clear?" The boy said, "Perfectly. (Calling her a bitch under his breath)" Tiffany heard that and threw the boy to the ground and said, "Now beat it before I put you in a penalty box! I SAID GO! NOW! You're breaking curfew you know!"

The trio left as fast as they could run liked frightened animals with their tails in between their legs. Tiffany thought she was doing something right earlier in the day, but now it seemed wrong and every minute got even worse. Tiffany grabbed her cell phone and called David and said in Brenda's voice, "David can you come out to Chrissie James' apartment downtown in about an hour?" David replied, "Sure Brenda, but why you aren't at Miss Blake's house?" As Brenda, Tiffany replied, "In case you didn't noticed, I called out sick today with a bad cold. So I used her assistants' place to try to get better. If I had stayed with Daphne, I could have given her my cold and it's dangerous for a pregnant woman to get any kind of cold or flu bug."

David replied, "OK Brenda, I'll meet you in an hour." As Brenda, Tiffany replied, "You know the place, the big condo on Peachtree Avenue apartment 6-A." David understood and ended the call. Chrissie was at home and was trying to get some sleep still upset from the argument she had with Fashion Girl earlier. Tiffany knocked on the door. Chrissie answered the door and said, "What are you doing here?" Tiffany replied, "Sorry to bother you, but I need to borrow your place for a little while. I asked David to come over. I think there is something else for you to know. David kissed me French style at school and he did it on a dare."

Chrissie replied, "He did what? Come inside quickly." As Tiffany came inside, Chrissie continued, "I thought he knew better than that." Tiffany replied, "I know Chris, I don't know why he did that either. But he did, he can't take it back and now I asked him over. If I disturbed your sleep, go ahead and go back into the bedroom and that way it'll make like Brenda is here sleeping since I claimed to be sick today."

Chrissie said, "No problem, I'm kind of curious to hear how this turns out." Tiffany replied, "Pop some popcorn then and put your ear to the door. You will be in for some serious hell razing." Chrissie asked, "Should I become Penney Dillard to help set him straight?" Tiffany answered, "No I don't think it's necessary. But I have an idea that might work and I'm kind of scared to try it." Chrissie then asked, "OK Tiffany tell me then what's on your mind?"

Tiffany answered, "I was thinking all the way over here to give David a taste of his own medicine. Three boys who I saw by the school are all troublemakers and they dared him to kiss me. We call them "The Three Stooges" and when I had heard this, I thought maybe I'd test his so called courage by daring him to go all the way with me." Chrissie said, "Have you totally gone mad Tiffany!" Tiffany replied, "Relax Chris I won't do it, but I may make things a little steamy in here if I gave him a peek. If my plan works, he won't do anything like again until he gets married. Then as Brenda, I have another idea, I did hear that things go wild during Mardi Gras in New Orleans. We will be celebrating it before we play in the tournament. As Brenda, I will test him then."

Chrissie replied, "Oh that's good, a really good idea Tiff. As Penney, I couldn't have come up with such a deliciously devious plan like that. I want to see everything and take notes." Tiffany said, "Be my guest Chris. Now he may be here at any moment, I need to get ready. Enjoy the show." The apartment building Chrissie lives in although modern, had the charm of a building made more than one hundred years ago. Chrissie's bedroom door had an old fashioned keyhole that she could see out into the living room.

She could see everything from her vantage point. She saw Tiffany take off her coat, sat down on the couch and waited for the "Zero Hour". About thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Tiffany got up and in Brenda's voice asked, "Who is it?" The voice on the other side of the door answered, "It is David, Brenda."

Tiffany opened the door and let David in. Tiffany stood behind the door and waited. Once he cleared the doorway, he asked, "Brenda where are you?" At that moment, Tiffany slammed the door and said, "Brenda is asleep, let's not disturb her shall we stud?" David's heart leaped in his throat and replied, "Tiffany what are you doing here?"

Tiffany said, "Don't you know, I called you over here? I can imitate anyone's voice. And since I know Brenda personally, I can imitate her voice the best." David began to get nervous and replied, "Look Tiffany about this afternoon, I didn't mean to lock tongues with you. But every word I said was the truth. Because of you and Brenda, I am now what I am today. It's been on my mind all afternoon and evening, I'm sincerely sorry. I did want to thank you properly but believe me, kissing you was the last thing I wanted to do."

Tiffany's eyes got soft and said, "David I believe you. Because I saw those responsible for this earlier and they told me everything." Then Tiffany's eyes grew hard and continued, "But you have to understand one thing, I'm not the flavor of the month, I'm a crime fighter who happens to be a pretty teenaged girl."

David replied, "That's my point exactly Tiffany. You have become an inspiration to teenagers all over town. Boys _want_ to be with you, girls want to _be_ you. You represent all the teens like me who have potential but can't express it. But when they see how I was before I met you and what I have become after, geeks like me are blossoming all over the place. Guys like me are trying out for sports. Girls are showing their true colors by now showing themselves off."

Tiffany said, "Actually David, I was quite flattered by that kiss until I heard it was done on a dare. I thought you had better sense than that. That's why I'm angry not at you but to those boys who think that all I am is a piece of ass. Well David, I'm not! But I am disappointed with you that even though you can now wow a girl on your own, you would still fall for the oldest trick in the book. Those assemblies I gave today I spoke about just this very thing. You say that I'm an inspiration to every teenager? Sounds to me like every boy wants a date with me and every girl wants to look like me. I thought maybe I inspired teens to stay in school, avoid alcohol, tobacco and drugs, to avoid STDs, HIV and teenaged pregnancy, to keep their minds and bodies healthy and strong. No I'm a wet dream to boys and another Britney Spears to girls, hasn't been there enough of that!"

David hung his head low and replied, "Tiffany I can't say enough how sorry I am. Is there anything, anything at all I can do to make up for this?" Tiffany put her hand on David's chin and lifted his face so he could look into her eyes and said, "Look David, I said I know Brenda personally. I know she's extremely fond of you and you are of her. She's unique, and she's not with other guys, she wants to be with you. But if you want to act like these other guys who must think with their pricks instead of their heads, then as I say before I go into battle, "Let's do it to it!"

Just then, Tiffany began undressing in front of David. She stripped down to her bra when David began to sweat profusely and felt violently sick to his stomach and replied, "Where's the bathroom here?" Tiffany said, "Down the hall and to the right." Tiffany heard David getting sick in the toilet. She got dressed quickly and when David got out of the bathroom she continued; "Now the next time this happens to you, you'll know better right? I better hear that you are with Brenda Adams and no one else unless she breaks if off, do I make myself clear?" David replied, "Yes ma'am you do." Tiffany said, "I believe you David, you're a good young man, stay that way! Now good night! I hope it was as good for you as it was for me!" She said that last line loud enough for Chrissie's neighbors to hear. David ran out of the apartment like a bat out of hell. Chrissie came out and said, "Tiffany that was great! Maybe now that will deter some these boys into thinking you're their dream date." Tiffany replied, "That boy will be an old man before he'll decide to lose his virginity. But what happened proves one thing he is still a virgin and is still scared." Chrissie asked, "How can you tell?" Tiffany replied, "Anytime a virgin sees a pair of knockers and gets sick he hasn't done it yet and I only got to my bra. Now as Brenda, I will pay extra special attention to him over the next few days until we go on our trip. And I'll let nature take its course like Fashion Girl said."

Chrissie laughed and said, "You know Tiffany, I never seen such a shade a green on a guy before. He looked greener than my Penney costume." Tiffany replied, "I'll tell you something Chris, I almost felt as green as he did. I never did that in front of a boy before either. Now I've got to go Chris, thanks for the use of the apartment. If you will excuse me, I have a patrol to do." Chrissie said, "Wait Tiffany as long as I am up, I'll go with you for a while. I could use some time in the air for I haven't gotten much lately." Tiffany replied, "Bundle up Chris, it's freezing outside." Chrissie said, "You must have forgotten, as Penney, my costume is thermal and adapts to any temperature." Tiffany replied, "Oh yeah I did forget, go ahead Chris."

Just then, Chrissie put her hands on her belt near the buckle and said, "CHARGE IT!" at that moment, an aura of green light enveloped Chrissie turning her into the flying sorceress Penney Dillard. Once Penney said, "I'M GOOD AS GOLD!" went out on her balcony and said, "Grab my hand Tiff, we'll patrol the streets together." Once Penney took off, Tiffany climbed onto Penney's back and searched the city for any hot spots in terms of criminal activity.

After two hours when nothing was spotted, Penney landed back on the balcony of her apartment. Tiffany thanked her for the flight and went out of the building and got on her bike again. After two more hours of patrol, Tiffany was satisfied that the city was quiet. Going on three o'clock in the morning and temperatures just above zero and a freezing wind blowing, Tiffany decided to call it a night and went back to The Mystique Boutique and rest for as Brenda she had school the next day. And when she went back to school the next day, things were so much different than the previous day when she went as Tiffany.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**CHAPTER 5: SCHOOL OF HARD KNOCKERS**

During the time Tiffany turned in at The Mystique Boutique to the time Brenda needed to go to school, it had snowed heavily in the area. The air was even colder than before. Chrissie pulled into the mansion in The Glitter Bug and asked Brenda if she could give her a lift back in town for she felt it was too dangerous to ride her bike. Brenda agreed and let Chrissie drive her back in town.

After Chrissie left the mansion, she said, "VOID TRANSACTION!" to turn The Glitter Bug back into Chrissie's normal car. As they approached town, Chrissie needed gas. She asked Brenda if she needed anything, Brenda answered, "Yeah Chris, a bottle of hooch and a pack of cigs." Chrissie looked at Brenda and replied, "What!" Brenda then said, "Relax I was just kidding about the booze, but not the cigarettes. This is phase two of my plan. If I go around school making like I started smoking because Tiffany said so, let's see how much they think of her then."

Chrissie confused asked, "You mean you actually started smoking?" Brenda answered, "Of course not, but if I make like I did and put the "blame" on Tiffany, kids might not look up to her as they do because as you know, Tiffany doesn't stand for anything with these kids in terms of morals just for dating and looks." Chrissie said, "I get it, and when you put it that way, it makes sense. OK Brenda, I'm not crazy about this, but I will do it."

Chrissie paid for her gas, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Chrissie was old enough to purchase this, but put it in her pocket to make like it's for her. Chrissie drove away from the gas station and gave Brenda the cigarettes when no one was looking. Chrissie said, "You realize I just broke the law for you." Brenda replied, "I know Chris but it's in the name of justice. Believe it or not, this pack of smokes might actually save the day for Tiffany."

Chrissie said, "Sounds more like it will ruin her rep instead of fixing it." Brenda replied, "I will later retract the claim and make it like a sick joke." Chrissie said, "I hope you know what you're doing Brenda." Brenda replied, "I do Chris. But you'd be surprise how many kids still smoke in this day and age. And if they hear me say Tiffany told me to, they might revere her more for something than a fantasy date while others will be repulsed by it."

Chrissie asked, "When do you plan to put this in motion?" Brenda answered, "I thought during my lunch break. I'll become Tiffany and light up, and then we'll see how well she'll be praised by kids then." Chrissie said, "Maybe you should begin right now to make it more convincing." Brenda replied, "Chrissie I promise, I will not smoke it, just to give these kids a reality check." Chrissie said, "In order to light it, you need to put it in your mouth and draw on it. Here let me show you."

As Chrissie demonstrated, Brenda asked, "You smoke? Chrissie answered, "I did at one time, but as you know, as a hooker, Sweets tried to make me drink and do drugs and I refused. To save myself in that respect, I started smoking cigarettes as a compromise. I figured I'd rather get lung cancer than become an alcoholic or an addict. I stopped after Fashion Girl rescued me from Sweets. This is the first cigarette I've had in more than a year."

Brenda watched Chrissie and said, "Is that's all there is to it?" Chrissie replied, "Yep that's all. But remember don't inhale, just make like you do and like you have been doing it all your life. You need to be that convincing especially to those who do smoke for real. Fashion Girl had better never find out about this or she will make our skin as tan as hers."

Brenda replied, "When I come home, I'll bathe, throw out these clothes, brush my teeth and throw the rest away. I promise." Chrissie said, "It won't be necessary to do that Brenda. You got on too pretty an outfit to throw it out because it will smell from cigarette smoke." Just then, Chrissie pulled within the vicinity of the parking lot. She wished Brenda luck on her mission. Brenda didn't have to do anything yet, she waited for the right time which she still felt was around lunchtime.

When Brenda walked to homeroom, she stopped by her locker where her rival Rhonda Pearson was. Rhonda said, "Brenda you missed Tiffany yesterday. She gave me this jacket. Gold leather it's so cool." Brenda replied, "Its cool looking no doubt about it, I know she can be generous like that but why would she give you this?" Rhonda said, "I had another run-in with that lady wrestler. Tiffany put her in her place. When that wrestler ripped my clothes, Tiffany gave me her jacket at the risk of her getting sick herself. She gave me great advice about boys. And from now on, I'm changing my ways thanks to her. I'm finding a boy who isn't attached."

Brenda replied, "That's great to hear Rhonda. You know you have a rep around here don't you?" Rhonda said, "I know. Never again Brenda will I be that kind of girl." Brenda replied, "Tiffany certainly can per sway others can she?" Rhonda said, "Yes she can. I now admire her for an entirely different way."

Brenda thought to herself that if she wasn't indoors, she'd put her idea into play. But she couldn't and had to wait. In one respect, as Tiffany, she did set the record straight for at least one girl who until the day before, wanted to be her for her looks. And seeing Rhonda with Tiffany's jacket on her, she was looking the part already but Rhonda wasn't wearing it because of that, she wore it to serve as a reminder of what Tiffany told her.

In homeroom that morning, everyone in the class was telling Brenda about all the excitement she had missed out on. Then David walked in for he had the same period with Brenda as well as all day long and often were study mates.

David sat down and said, "Hey Brenda, when we have a chance, we need to talk." Brenda looked at David who didn't sleep a wink the night before because he was sick with guilt. Brenda replied, "Sure David when we have a chance, we'll talk. But I need to go to the ladies room, be right back." David understood for he knew Brenda came into school after a sick day. Brenda went inside the ladies room. When she heard the bell to start homeroom, she said, "My cigarette idea will have to wait, now to plan B in motion first". Brenda stood in the stall, formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" a bright flash of white enveloped Brenda and in seconds transformed into Tiffany. Once Tiffany said, "I AM DAZZLING!" she rushed out of the restroom and rushed to Brenda's homeroom.

When she opened the door, everyone including the teacher looked at Tiffany. The teacher said, "Tiffany what you doing interrupting my class?" Tiffany replied, "Please excuse the interruption teach, but I still feel that in spite of doing three assemblies here yesterday, something else has happened that I feel needs to be addressed to these kids."

The teacher sounded disgusted but replied, "OK Tiffany. You have five minutes beginning now." Tiffany jokingly said, "I'd better make this quick or I'll be pounding erasers after school." The kids laughed with Tiffany by that remark. But what Tiffany said next was no laughing matter as she continued, "Kids, when I was here yesterday, I met a girl who was being attacked by one of the lady wrestlers for trying to steal her ex-boyfriend away from her. A boy I once saved kissed me French style in the mouth because he was dared to." At that moment, David felt sick again and shouted, "I need to go to the restroom badly!"

The teacher replied, "You sit back down Mr. Green! Now go ahead Tiffany continue." Then Tiffany said, "And I heard from all of you was that I am the hottest teenager in Atlanta right now. Although I'm very flattered, but let me ask you this, why am I so hot? To the boys in the classroom, raise your hand if you have ever fantasized about me?" Every boy in the class raised their hand. Then Tiffany asked, "Now for you girls, raise your hand if you want to be like me? Pretty, able to wear if you'll pardon the expression teacher, sexy clothing?" Every girl raised their hand including the teacher.

Then Tiffany said, "OK kids. That shows me that all I am to you is the object of affection or the next female role model to imitate or emulate. Now let me ask you this, what if I took out this pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, put it in my mouth, lit it up and smoked it. As you see me doing this and if I said that it's cool to smoke, would you do it?" The kids either shook their heads or said no. Then Tiffany continued, "I don't smoke. Forgive me for lighting this in class; I was trying to make a point. What about alcohol, would you drink if I told you drinking was cool? If I said that having unprotected sex is cool, doing drugs was cool, getting pregnant was cool would you do any of this?" Every kid shook their heads or said no.

Then Tiffany asked, "If you won't do any of these things because I say it's not cool, then why you don't respect me for that instead of why you do respect me for now? I fight crime! I have fought bank robbers, drug dealers, con artists, and others who try to ruin what we have now? If it weren't for me, Fashion Girl and Penney Dillard, this city would still be in a state of chaos as it was before Fashion Girl first came on the scene nearly two years ago.

I'm flattered, really flattered that you boys do like me and honored that you dream about dating or being with me. And I am equally flattered that you girls want to be like me. But being pretty and wear hot looking clothes aren't what The Style Chicks are all about. We all live by a code that we swore to uphold justice and protecting the innocent. If we were to violate that trust in any way, the consequences would be dire. I also live by a code of the martial artist and by the code of bikers everywhere. Just remember kids, I do represent you in a very special way; all I am asking for is some proper respect. Thank you all for your time once again. And teach if you want me to pound those erasers for you after school, I will for that remark."

The teacher replied, "I know you joke around like that Tiffany but you don't mean anything by it, that won't be necessary. Thank you for setting these kids straight. Kids, spread this word around to your friends here and at home. I will spread this message to other teachers so they can pass it along to their students. And I will ask the principal to address the school board about this issue. Thanks again Tiffany."

As Tiffany left the classroom, Brenda came back a few minutes later. The teacher said, "You're late Miss Adams, where were you?" Brenda replied, "I'm sorry ma'am, I had to go to the restroom and it took a little longer than I would have liked to. But I was sick yesterday, and still must be." The teacher said, "Just take your seat Miss Adams."

As the teacher continued talking, David whispered, "Brenda I need to talk to you during each break and at lunch today." Brenda replied, "Of course David we will." Just then, the bell rang alerting everyone to go from homeroom to first period. David and Brenda left together. Brenda saw the look on David's face and he looked like he was going to die. Brenda asked, "David what's wrong?" David answered, "Oh Brenda, I've done a terrible thing yesterday. Tiffany was here to address the school and after the last assembly, I went up to her to say thanks for rescuing me and helping to make me what I am today. Then on a dare, I had to lock tongues with her." Brenda asked, "You mean you French kissed her?" David answered, "Yes. I French kissed her. I meant every word, but I wouldn't have kissed her but three guys told me to do that or else they would've have spread a terrible rumor about you."

Brenda asked, "About me, what for?" David answered, "They didn't say. But I like you so much I kissed Tiffany to protect you." When Brenda heard that, her heart sank for she as Tiffany practically told the class what happened without mentioning names." Brenda said, "It must have been "The Three Stooges" "Sleazy", "Greasy", and "Stinky." (Brenda's names for the three she dealt with as Tiffany the night before.)

Brenda paused then continued, "David I'm not mad at you, I'm shocked, but not surprised. Those three buttheads will do or say anything for a laugh or two." David felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and said, "Thanks Brenda I'd knew you understand." Brenda replied, "Don't worry about it David. But tell me, what was it like to kiss "The hottest teenager in Atlanta"?

David said, "I must confess, I kissed her when she didn't expect it, but once I did, she didn't respond at first then she did lock tongues with me. It was nice actually." Brenda replied, "Was that the first time you ever kissed any girl like that before?" David answered, "Yes it was." Brenda said, "Your first encounter with a girl was the assistant to a super hero, now how you would like your second encounter with a girl be with me?" David replied, "What do you mean?" Brenda took David by the arm, looked into his eyes and said, "David I have something to tell you, I am falling in love with you. You're all I think about day and night. I want you to be my boyfriend if you want me to be your girlfriend."

David felt nervous and replied, "Brenda I do feel the same way about you too. But for right now, we need to keep things in perspective until after the tournament is over." Brenda said, "OK David I won't pressure you, I'll be waiting for you to decide. Just don't make wait forever." At that moment the bell rang for first period to begin. For Brenda in the span of just fifteen minutes, David went from being a goat to her knight in shining armor.

He kissed Tiffany on a dare because he was saving Brenda from an unnecessary rumor three knuckleheads were going to start for no reason. For the rest of the day, Brenda had no worries outside of what she had to be concerned about. She began to look at David in a totally different light and from that moment on.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**CHAPTER 6: A BIG TIME IN THE BIG EASY**

Twelve days later, Brenda and David were preparing to go to New Orleans to participate in the high school basketball tournament. The night before Brenda was going to go, at The Mystique Boutique, as Tiffany, Brenda got a call from the Mayor of New Orleans himself. He had asked for Fashion Girl's help in attempting to stop a scam going on in his city.

Despite the fact it had been nearly five years since Hurricane Katrina hit and nearly one fourth of the city's former population still hasn't returned home while their homes were never rebuilt. But a contractor is trying to get people to move back into the area claiming that brand new, state of the art homes had been built and were swindling people out of their hard earned money.

Tiffany said, "Your Honor, I happen to be heading your way tonight. I can handle things as easily as Fashion Girl. Besides she's out of town herself on another case." The Mayor replied, "OK Tiffany I know that to be true that you're as capable as Fashion Girl. I look forward to meeting with you when you arrive." Tiffany said, "I'm honored to be meeting with you Mayor. I will be in your city by tomorrow night." As Brenda ended the call, Chrissie said, "Brenda, you'll be cheerleading, attempting to jumpstart your relationship with David, solve a crime and attend Mardi Gras all in the course of a week. Honey, you'll be too pooped to pop with David."

Brenda replied, "I'll be fine. As for David, our attraction for one another has grown stronger and stronger. I feel any day now, something will happen." Chrissie said, "Here Brenda take these with you." Chrissie handed Brenda a supply of condoms and continued, "Brenda, promise me that you do nothing unless David uses it, agreed?" Brenda replied, "Agreed."

Chrissie said, "I wish I could go with you, but I know that I'll be going solo here as Penney Dillard. Plus I have Fashion Girl's double here too. By the way, you never told me if your cigarette theory worked or not." Brenda replied, "It worked like a charm. But I did it as Tiffany and I threw out the rest by flushing it down the toilet after my second appearance."

Chrissie said, "Good luck with everything in New Orleans. Let me know how everything is going." Brenda hugged Chrissie goodbye and replied, "I will. Now Chrissie let's do it to it!" Brenda formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" and as a bright white light surrounded her, Chrissie put her hands on her belt near the buckle and said, "CHARGE IT!" as a green aura of light enveloped her. When everything cleared, Tiffany and Penney Dillard stood in their places." Tiffany left the mansion and again formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" and turned Brenda's bike into The Sapphire Screamer and Tiffany's costume changed to accommodate the long ride.

Tiffany jumped on her bike, revved up and headed north then west of the mansion towards New Orleans. While still in the area, Tiffany called David on her cell phone to inform him that as Brenda, she wouldn't go with the team that she was going ahead because of an urgent matter in New Orleans. David understood and told the head cheerleader and instructor of this sudden decision and ended the call.

Tiffany let The Sapphire Screamer scream down the highway going over two hundred fifty miles an hour. It took her just under three hours to make the six hundred mile trip. While in New Orleans, Tiffany met up with the Mayor near the historic French Quarter of the city. The Mayor said, "Thank you for coming Tiffany. I still feel Fashion Girl can do this job better because she is your leader." Tiffany replied, "Your honor, don't let my age fool you. I'm as just as capable if not more than capable dealing with crooks. I'm a skilled martial artist and just as strong. Believe me sir, Fashion Girl trained me and well."

The Mayor said, "OK here is what's happened. You have heard I'm sure about the lower ninth ward?" Tiffany replied, "Of course. It was the hardest hit part of town after Katrina blew through." The Mayor said, "That is correct. But some parts of that area are still not repaired or redeveloped yet. Despite great strides to protect this city from another hurricane by making the levees higher, and buildings stronger, there is a group of people advertising about brand new homes coming into that part of the city. But not here, they are targeting people outside New Orleans to buy the new homes. In reality, what these people are buying are useless lots of swamp land. In addition, the barrier islands south of here are eroding daily until there is nothing left. Katrina sped up that process. In short Tiffany, these people are buying plots of land soon to be the Gulf of Mexico."

Tiffany replied, "I know what you're talking about Mayor. I've seen their infomercials on TV all the time in Atlanta." "For ten thousand dollars down, you can buy beautiful gulf front property and live the good life again in Louisiana." The Mayor said, "That's exactly what I was told too. Do you think you can stop these people from making things worse than it already has been since 2005?" Tiffany replied, "I'll do my best your honor. Do you know what the names of the developers are?" The Mayor said, "That's just it Tiffany, we don't know who's doing the ads or even where they are. But they do claim that they do business here, but that could be a front."

Tiffany said, "Normally in Atlanta I patrol the streets at night while my friend Penney Dillard patrols the day. I think I can do a little of both, but no one not even me can do it alone. I need full cooperation from the police." The Mayor said, "Whatever you need my dear, you shall have it." And while you're here, please join us for Mardi Gras as my special guest." Tiffany replied, "Thank you sir, it's an honor to be here and to experience what I have always heard about Mardi Gras. I also came ahead of a group of cheerleaders and basketball players for the upcoming tournament here from Robert E. Lee High in Atlanta."

The Mayor said, "Any friends of yours Tiffany are my special guests too. I am having all twelve competing teams participate in the parade that goes down Bourbon Street. Your group will be second after Louisiana's entry." Tiffany replied, "Of course I understand. I hope to see you soon with good news and good day your honor."

The Mayor wished Tiffany good luck as well. He didn't give Tiffany much to go on, a company who might not be doing business in the city or a name of that company. People being swindled from other places and decaying land that's sinking into The Gulf of Mexico claimed to have beachfront property. If Tiffany learned anything at all from Daphne or Fashion Girl is to start with the most likely place, the police.

At police headquarters, they did have the name of one person living not far from New Orleans but in Baton Rouge. The police knew Tiffany could make that trip quickly. The police gave her the name and address of where to go and she wasted no time in getting to the state capital. It took Tiffany only two hours to get from New Orleans to Baton Rouge. When Tiffany opened the paper the police officer gave her, she was shocked at the name on it, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence Adams, Brenda's grandparents.

They were Brenda's father's parents and hadn't seen her since she was a young girl. Tiffany realized it was too late to talk with them although she wanted to. She decided to check in a nearby hotel and waited until morning to try to see them. By daybreak, Tiffany couldn't wait any longer for she had to be back in New Orleans later that afternoon.

Once she checked out, Tiffany hopped on her bike and headed to the large farmland her grandparents owned. When she got there, she went towards the barn and when no one was looking, changed back to being Brenda again. Brenda was nervous but when she knocked on the door, her grandmother opened the door, looked at Brenda and said, "Brenda? Brenda Adams?" Brenda replied, "Yes Granny, it's me."

Brenda's grandmother's eyes began to swell with tears and said, "Oh honey, let me look at you. My how have you grown? You're the very image of your mother." Brenda replied, "Thanks Granny. Is Poppy here?" Brenda's grandmother said, "He isn't here at the moment, he had to go to our lawyer to try stop the foreclosure on our farm. Please do come in Brenda. But what are you doing here?"

Brenda replied, "I'm here because I am to be in New Orleans to help cheer my school's basketball team in a special tournament. The winning school gets computers for every school in their respected state. I came here two days early because I had business in New Orleans first. I know about this so-called company that's swindling people out of their money to buy worthless swampland." Brenda's grandmother said, "Then you know about our plight?"

Brenda replied, "Actually I don't. The chief of police in New Orleans gave me this address and I came over to investigate. Little did I know that you got involved in this, now what happened Granny please tell me everything no matter how minor it may seem."

Brenda's grandmother explained how they wanted to go live in New Orleans despite all that's happened in the city since Katrina hit five years ago. They saw an infomercial on TV and saw how the area looked now thanks to this land developer. It looked good to them and since they were getting too old to plant and harvest crops, they were willing to put their farm that had been in the family for more than two hundred years to buy a brand new house. All they needed was ten thousand dollars down and pay the rest in a twenty year mortgage.

Brenda thought if they were getting too old to be on a farm, how they would take care of a twenty year mortgage. Then Brenda's grandmother said, "Your Poppy called the number on the screen and spoke to a representative from a company called Gulftech Corporation. Gulftech was doing all kinds of rebuilding all throughout New Orleans including putting new homes on higher ground. We didn't know what happened to you and we figured what was the purpose of taking care of a farm if we had no next of kin. But now I know that you're alive and healthy, we can leave it to you and now it may be too late."

Brenda replied, "Granny do you know where these people are located?" Brenda's grandmother replied, "They told your Poppy that they were located right in New Orleans. Here I have their address." As Brenda's grandmother gave Brenda their address, Brenda said, "Granny, I have a friend that will help me get to the bottom of this. I promise I won't let anyone foreclose on this property and bring this company down because now it's personal."

Just then, Brenda's grandfather came into the house and said, "Oh my god, Brenda!" Brenda replied, "Poppy!" Brenda ran over to hug her grandfather and said, "It's good to see you again Poppy!" Brenda's grandfather said, "You were knee high to a grasshopper when we last saw you, look at you now, you're gorgeous!"

Brenda replied, "Oh Poppy, you're making me blush. I was telling Granny that I will help you to get your farm back. I now know who I am dealing with; I will get to the bottom of this. I'll be in New Orleans all this week for a basketball tournament. During this time, I will help the New Orleans Police Department get these scumbags for ripping off innocent people and as I told Granny, it's personal now."

Brenda's grandmother asked, "Where do you live now? Who do you live with?" Brenda replied, "I still live in Atlanta. I was being bounced around through the foster care system. However, for more than a year now, I've been living with a young woman named Daphne Blake and her husband Fred Jones two mystery solvers who travel the world to solve cases just like this."

Brenda's grandfather said, "I have heard of those names before, I know they can solve any mystery, and if you have anything to do with them, I'm confident you will prevail, go get them kiddo." Brenda replied, "You bet I will Poppy." Now I must go back to New Orleans. I promise to get in touch with you and tell you how I'm doing on this case and from now on. I love you both."

Brenda's grandparents both wished her luck on trying to find the people responsible for their misery. Brenda left the house and went back into the barn. Brenda said to herself, "Well Brenda this it. This is what you have trained for the last eighteen months. Luck isn't good enough for this case, I can't fail. And I don't plan to."

At that moment, Brenda formed an X near her bike and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" And as a bright white light surrounded her and her bike, Tiffany and The Sapphire Screamer took their place. Once Tiffany said, "I AM DAZZLING!" she got on her bike, revved it up and headed back towards New Orleans. She got in touch with the chief of police and now she had a name and address for the company responsible for this swindle.

Once back in town, Tiffany went to the address of where the company was to be located. It was an office building near the downtown area. Tiffany went inside the lobby and saw the Gulftech name on the building's directory. She got into the elevator and got off on the floor where the company was. She walked down a long corridor and found the office.

She opened the door to find no receptionist or secretary taking calls. She saw two doors in the waiting area. One door said "private" and the other said "no entry". To her surprise, the door marked private when she slowly opened it turned out to be a broom closet. The door marked no entry she put her ear to and tried to hear what was being said.

And what she did hear made her mad as she heard a bunch of men laughing and talking about how they duped innocent people out of their life savings. She heard one man say, "Those stupid people will soon own a piece of the ocean instead of beachfront property." Another man was heard saying, "Yeah and while their dreams are sunk into the water, we will be laughing all the way to the bank." Tiffany could also hear the sound of clinking glasses as if they were toasting their success.

It was all she needed to hear and with one good kick, she knocked down the door and said, "OK boys hold it right there! The only ones who are sunk are all of you." A man who was dressed like a mob kingpin got up and asked, "Who the hell are you?" Tiffany replied, "My name is Tiffany one of The Style Chicks. I've come here to stop you from taking advantage of innocent people including my grandparents. And because of that, this is personal, you mess with my family, you mess with me."

The "kingpin" said, "Tiffany huh, yeah I've heard about you. Well babe, you may be hot stuff in Atlanta, but when my boys are through with you, you will have wished you never heard of New Orleans I guarantee." Tiffany replied, "If that's how you want to play stud, I take requests. Let's do it to it!" Tiffany took out her ninja staff, extended it as the kingpin ordered his men to attack. Tiffany said, "Hmmm twelve to one, I like those odds."

One by one, Tiffany took out each man with karate kicks and with swipes of her staff. When the last man was down, Tiffany went to the kingpin and said, "This is for my grandparents!" as she threw one punch to the face and the man fell to the ground like a house of cards. The room had several filing cabinets and Tiffany took a look inside one of them and discovered all the transactions that took place concerning all the swindles, people from as far away as New York, California, Florida, Oregon, Pennsylvania, and Canada as well as other places had bought what this company was offering.

It was all Tiffany needed to see and called the police to come and take them to jail. Out the window of the office, Tiffany could see The Louisiana Superdome in the distance and told the police to come to the big office building nearby. Usually Tiffany would leave a calling card behind once a job was finished, but because of her personal involvement she waited for the police to arrive.

In minutes, the police had arrived to haul the crooks away. The Mayor and Chief of Police came along for the ride. Tiffany met with them and asked, "Are these people going to get their money back?" The Mayor replied, "We will make sure any assets they have are liquidated and the money returned." Tiffany said, "Chief that address you gave me in Baton Rouge belonged to the grandparents of a good friend of mine, they are facing foreclosure." The Chief replied, "Don't worry about it Tiffany, we'll contact Baton Rouge to inform the police there to stop the foreclosure."

Tiffany stopped a plan to deceive and defraud innocent people out of their hard earned money. And for that, the Mayor made Tiffany the Grand Marshal at the Mardi Gras parade the following evening. Tiffany left the scene and became Brenda again to join up with her friends as they too arrived at the hotel they were staying for the upcoming tournament. And Brenda would get more than she anticipated or bargained for and it put her in a precarious situation.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**CHAPTER 7: TIFFANY REVEALED AND EXPOSED**

Once checked in, the basketball coach and the head cheerleader both had announcements to make. The basketball coach said, "When we qualified for this tournament, we have a first round bye. That gives us four days to practice and be fully prepared to take on the team from either Alabama or Mississippi." Then the head cheerleader added, in addition, one cheerleader from each school will participate in a solo performance at halftime, it will be a tournament for them as well. The cheerleader that will do this special performance has done incredible things for us and she has the highest high kick I've ever seen. That person is none other than Brenda Adams."

Everyone was glad for Brenda as she was chosen for this honor. The head cheerleader continued, "Brenda before we left Atlanta, this package was sitting on the coach's desk for you. It's from Tiffany of all people. Brenda opened the package to reveal a pair of specially designed batons. A note was in the package that said, "Brenda, do it to it, your friend, Tiffany."

The batons would ignite at the push of a button that sends out shooting flames and sparks. The coach said, "Congratulations Brenda. In addition, we will let you take the next day off to enjoy the city and the excitement that is Mardi Gras. We will be participating in a parade down Bourbon Street in which Tiffany will be Grand Marshal." We will see you early Friday morning, until then go enjoy yourselves."

When the coach released everyone, David found Brenda and said, "You will wow them in that performance." Brenda replied, "I hope so David. Even with these batons, I hope they don't backfire on me. Please excuse me one minute; I need to call my grandparents who live in Baton Rouge. That's why I left early, I found out they were in trouble and I came to their aide. I saw Tiffany here, told her about it and she stopped a land developer from doing more swindling."

David let Brenda be for a few moments to let her tell their grandparents the good news. Brenda's grandparents told her that the police in Baton Rouge stopped the foreclosure process and their money would be returned along with everyone else's and they wished Brenda luck in the tournament.

Brenda went back to David and said, "Everything's taken care of, now we can enjoy ourselves tomorrow." David replied, "That's great Brenda. I can't wait to see New Orleans." Brenda said, I have seen some of the city already, and I can show it to you." David replied, "Great! I'll get a free guided tour." The coach didn't mind the fact of putting a basketball player in the same room with a cheerleader. He felt they could trust them to be together since most of them were already boyfriend and girlfriend to begin with.

When David and Brenda went to their suite to turn in early and woke up early for their day in the city. Since Brenda went ahead of the rest of the others, she had her own transportation while the others had to rent cars or board chartered busses, Brenda and David got her bike, hopped on and began their day early before anyone else. On that morning, the day started out like any other day for Brenda and David if they weren't in school.

As the day progressed, David and Brenda went shopping, dining and sightseeing. With the passing of every minute, they got closer and closer together. They started out the day standing side by side, by the afternoon they were walking hand in hand and by evening they were walking arm in arm and just as the sun went down, they kissed each other, no reservations, no worries and especially no one they knew was looking.

When they returned to the hotel, they came back before anyone else in their group. Brenda made sure the curtain was closed that no one was looking. Brenda said, "I had a wonderful day." David replied, "I did too." Brenda then said in a low tone of voice, "I hope the night will be just as wonderful." David replied, "What do you have in mind?" Just then Brenda kissed him in the mouth long and full on the lips. When she stopped she said, "I want you to make love to me David." David loosened the collar on his shirt for it felt tight on him like he couldn't breathe. Then he replied, "Brenda, are you sure?"

Brenda said, "I've never been surer of anything in my life. If you're scared of if I become pregnant, my friend Chrissie gave me some condoms before I left Atlanta. David it will be OK. I'll be eighteen in a few months, at that time we can do it without them if you want to." David replied, "If you want this Brenda, let's do it." At that moment neither of them was quite sure what to do next, then Brenda remembered what she saw in a movie once and began to undress David.

David followed Brenda's lead and took something off of her. They continued in this manner. Then when David removed Brenda's shirt, he noticed Brenda's navel was pierced and it looked familiar to him but he didn't pay much attention at that point. After another removal of clothing by each of them, David was going to remove Brenda's scarf off her neck. When he did, he gasped and said in shock, "Brenda that's the same diamond collar Tiffany wears! That can mean only one thing, you're really Tiffany!"

Equally shocked, Brenda replied, "Please David not so loud. But yes, I am really Tiffany." David said, "That time she saved me from that bully, when I kissed her, it was really you?" Brenda replied, "David please let me explain. Fashion Girl rescued me from the hi-rise fire that claimed my first boyfriend more than a year ago. After she rescued me, I was suffering from smoke inhalation. She brought me back to her mansion outside Atlanta. When I came to, Fashion Girl asked me if I would like to join her in her battles against thugs and evildoers. I said I would, she was impressed by my martial arts skills and when I told her how I was bouncing around in the foster care system, she took me under her wing in more ways than one. She became my guardian."

Before Brenda could continue, David replied, "Daphne Blake is your guardian then that would make her Fashion Girl, holy cow!" Brenda said, "David none of that changes how I feel about you. But now you know this, you must keep this a guarded secret at all times." David replied, "OK Brenda I will. I feel like I'm going to faint."

Brenda massaged the back of the neck trying to get David to relax. Once he felt a little better, Brenda said, "Look David I know this is a lot to take in all at once. But again this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. I love you and I want you to make love to me." David replied, "How can I make love to you now that I know this about you?"

Brenda said, "David as you know Penney Dillard is a sorceress. Her magic has gotten better and stronger every day that passes. When I see her again, you come with me and she'll erase this memory from your mind. She is capable of doing that." David felt relieved when he heard that and replied, "After what happened with The Three Stooges, I think wiping that from my memory will be the best thing to do."

Brenda said, "I know you can keep a secret, but you're right if those three clowns can make you kiss Tiffany on a dare, imagine what would happen if they discovered that she and I are one and the same." David replied, "I'm sorry about this, first kissing you on a dare, now discovering your secret."

Brenda said with confidence, "David, as Tiffany or as myself, I was afraid to be loved again after what I experienced in that fire." David asked, "You're not afraid anymore?" Brenda answered, "No. Not anymore. Those three buffoons aren't here and no one else is back yet. Do you feel up to this?" David replied, "As you would say as Tiffany, "let's do it to it!" Brenda said, "That's the spirit stud. Sometimes Daphne makes love to Fred as Fashion Girl, since you first kissed me as Tiffany; do you wish to make love to me first as her too?"

David replied, "Brenda I want to make love to you as you. Especially since our friends are here too. Imagine if someone barged in and find me in bed with Tiffany?" Brenda said, "I see your point, but I would like to show you how I become Tiffany for you may never see it again." David replied, "I would like to see it." Brenda handed him a pair of sunglasses and said, "Put these on for the light is blinding although it's temporary."

As David put on the sunglasses, Brenda stood in front of him, formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" the bright light she emitted was too much for David even with sunglasses on and when he could see again, Tiffany stood in Brenda's place. As she said, "I AM DAZZLING!" Tiffany asked, "Well stud, what do you think? Pretty neat huh?"

David replied in a stunned tone of voice, "I've never seen anything like that before." Tiffany said as she came up to David, "Now that I'm Tiffany, David, I have two confessions to make. First about the kiss in school, I really was flattered by it. It took me by surprise and I decided towards the end to lock tongues with you. And second, when you came to Chrissie James' apartment and I was going to expose myself to you, I was just as scared and nervous as you were that night. I was mad at those three jerks but still I was disappointed in you for falling for it."

David replied, "I think I understand, more than I should need to though." Then Tiffany came over to David and kissed him in the mouth locking tongues, when she was done, she said, "You're welcome." David replied, "I'm welcome for what?" Tiffany said, "You thanked me for saving you from that bully. And now I wanted to say you're welcome properly." David asked, I guess we're even now?"

Tiffany said, "Indeed we are David. Now time's growing short. Let's do it to it!" David felt much better and Tiffany remained as she was. They began to caress one another, and then kissed one more time before making love with David using protection. They both felt a feeling neither of them ever felt before. Now they both knew what all the talk was about sex. David began to embrace, enjoy and at least for the time being accept the fact that his girlfriend was in reality "the hottest teenager in Atlanta".

Both fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time ever, Tiffany was embracing a man instead of pulverizing him. She felt secure, safe and she wanted to trust David with her secret until she could contact Penney. Around midnight, the coach and head cheerleader was knocking on the door to make sure everyone was in bed sleeping. The knocking woke them up, Tiffany ran into the bathroom and David noticed he was stark naked. He quickly put pants on and opened the door. The coach said, "I'm sorry David just doing bed check is all. Where is Brenda?" David replied, she's here she just had to put her robe on.

Brenda stood next to David and said, "What's going on?" The head cheerleader replied, "Nothing to worry about Brenda, just doing bed check is all. But as long as you're both up, practice begins at nine o'clock. At seven o'clock at night, we are to meet the parade committee for we are all in it." David and Brenda agreed to the time and closed the door behind them.

David said, "You're back to being Brenda again." Brenda replied, "I changed back so I wasn't found out. David I'm afraid that I need to contact Penney as soon as possible." David asked, "Why?" Brenda answered, "As Tiffany, I'm to be the Grand Marshal in the parade and I have to be there as Brenda also. With her help, I can literally be in two places at once."

David said, "Do you want me to leave the room for a moment?" Brenda replied, "That won't be necessary. While I'm making this call, why don't you order room service and get us something to eat and drink." David asked, "How can you think of food at a time like this?" Brenda went to whisper in David's ear and replied, "Order something that will put us in the mood again if you want to?" David got the message and picked up the phone while Brenda went into the bathroom to make the call to Penney.

David made his call quick and with the help of room service ordered food to guarantee anyone to get in the mood. But Brenda took longer with her call as Penney couldn't believe her ears. But she surprised Brenda with the fact that she was coming to New Orleans along with Fred and Daphne to see the team in action and Brenda in her solo performance.

Penney agreed to come before Fred and Daphne so she could perform her magic on David. Brenda apologized to the point of asking for forgiveness. Penney wasn't mad at Brenda and agreed to tell Daphne of her coming sooner than them without saying why. When Brenda ended her call, she said to herself, "I know as Fashion Girl, she's more passionate with Fred and since David will soon have no recollection that I'm Tiffany, I'll become her once more to give David a thrill he won't forget at least until Penney arrives, now for my own magic." Brenda formed an X once more and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" and transformed again into Tiffany.

Tiffany was about to come out when David was getting what he ordered from room service. Once David closed the door, Tiffany walked out and said, "I see the food is here." David replied, "It's here. They suggested this to get into the mood." After they ate, David noticed a bottle of non alcoholic champagne that he didn't ordered but room service gave him with their compliments. He opened it and poured out two glasses and said, "Here's to us." Tiffany replied, "To us." After they drank Tiffany said, "David I got off the phone with Penney, she'll arrive within the hour."

David asked, "She's six hundred miles away, how can she be here in an hour?" Tiffany answered, "She can fly faster than an Air Force jet." David wasted no time and began to do the same thing he did before since it worked well before. They made love again with David using protection. After he was done, he was still in the mood for more and used another condom to do it again. Tiffany was also enjoying what she was experiencing but wondered how he could do it a second time so quickly.

She asked, "David I don't know what you ordered? But whatever it was, it worked. This is the best night of my life." David answered, "This is a night I will never forget either. I love you Teen Queen of Bling!" Tiffany replied, "I love you too computer geek." Then Tiffany said to herself, "You may remember this night but not for what you think. I'd better make sure that we make love again with me as Brenda."

About thirty minutes later, David fell asleep again as there was a knock at the door. Tiffany peeked out of the curtain and when she saw it was Penney she opened the door. Penney came in and said with glee in her voice, "Tiffany I'm so happy for you! I thought you were going to do it as Brenda though?" Tiffany replied, "He wanted to but he wanted to see me become Tiffany and I became Tiffany for him to give him a thrill. I confessed to him about what happened in your apartment that night a couple of weeks ago and remained as Tiffany, we had sex shortly afterwards, he used the condoms you gave me. We were awakened by the coach for bed check, I told David to order a late dinner after we ate and he made love to me again not once but twice in a row. Is that possible?"

Penney said, "Yes it's possible for that to happen, especially for first timers like you. How did he find out? He took off the scarf right?" Tiffany replied in shame, "He did. He got the shock of his life I thought he was going to die. He did feel faint however but didn't pass out." Penney said, "Let's wake up Sleeping Beauty and get his memory wiped clean of this night and alter it."

Penney shrugged David's shoulder to wake him up, when he woke up and was surprised to see another woman in the room. He said with a dazed tone in his voice, "Hello, you must be Penney Dillard?" Penney replied, "And you must be David, Brenda has told me a lot about you. And everything she has said about you is true. You are a hunk." David said, "No offense Miss Dillard, Brenda rarely mentions you. But I must say you're pretty too." Penney replied, "I'm not offended but as long as I am here David, I want you to know that I warned Brenda about what happened tonight. I feel I can trust you with her secret, but because of you falling for the oldest trick in the book, we need to erase this from your memory."

David said, "Did Brenda tell you that dare was to save her reputation?" Penney replied, "What? No she didn't mention it. Tiffany what's going on here?" Tiffany answered, "David told Brenda that if he didn't kiss me on a dare, The Three Stooges were going to let loose a terrible rumor about Brenda. Brenda found this out later than I did that night in Chrissie's apartment."

Penney said, "David what kind of rumor were they going to spread?" David replied, "I didn't know at the time what kind of rumor it was for they said nothing to me. To this day, I still don't know. I was protecting Brenda's honor and for her, I would've had kissed a moose. I have no reason to lie to either of you ladies." Tiffany and Penney looked at each other and Tiffany said, "I believe him. It's too bad none of us has traits of Wonder Woman, we could have tied him up with that lasso of hers that makes people tell the truth."

Penney replied, "I have no reason to think he's lying either. Now David please listen to me carefully. You accidentally uncovered a secret about Brenda that no one but us Style Chicks knows about. I'm not blaming you for it. But you will go into a deep trance for a few moments. During that time, I will offer your subconscious certain pieces of information. This will not hurt you at all and you won't lose any other memories you possess. I am only erasing from your mind that your girlfriend Brenda and The Style Chick Tiffany are not one and the same. Do you understand me?"

David said, "Yes Miss Dillard you make yourself perfectly clear. But may I say something to Tiffany first?" Penney replied, "Of course you can go ahead." David walked over to Tiffany put her hands in his and said, "Tiffany all this started because of a dare I made to save Brenda any kind of heartache or embarrassment. I hope you will forgive me also for what happened tonight by finding out your secret. I really enjoyed tonight. I am really sorry for all of this inconvenience."

Tiffany kissed David one last time locking tongues with him. This kiss lasted longer than the others. When she finished, Tiffany replied, "You did what you did because you were protecting Brenda's honor and reputation. She will always be grateful to you for that. As for tonight David, I wanted this as much and as badly as you did. We are no longer virgins. And we can go about our lives normally after Penney fixes this. I'm happy and it's because of you. And I hope that you will also fight for my honor as you will for Brenda's?"

David said, "I will, I promise. Tiffany you're a teenaged girl with a mission in life. And these kids will know what is your mission and I will tell them about it." Tiffany and David hugged each other one last time before Penney began. Penney said, "I think I'm going to cry. C'mon you two, it's time to get down to business." Penney took a deep breath and said, "David Green, close your eyes. Remove all other thoughts from your mind and concentrate only on the sound of my voice. From this moment on, you will not longer have the knowledge that your girlfriend Brenda Adams and The Style Chick known as Tiffany are one and the same.

Brenda's scarf around her neck is there for her protection only and must never be removed by you or anyone else. You will honor and protect Brenda at all times and to help Tiffany become respected as a hero not as an idol. You will also defend what all The Style Chicks have become and that's heroes and your recollections of this night will be that you and Brenda professed your love for one another. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up from this trance and remember nothing of what I had told you." At that moment, Penney asked Tiffany to remove her cape and leave it behind for David as a souvenir and to go into the bathroom to change back to being Brenda again. Tiffany went ahead and complied with Penney's wishes. When Brenda entered the room, Penney snapped her fingers and as David awoke, Penney disappeared but remained in the room to check if her spell worked.

When David opened his eyes, he said, "Brenda what happened? I feel so strange." Brenda replied, "We made love tonight David. We are now officially a couple. And I feel a little strange too. It's normal when people do it for the first time." Then Brenda asked, "David do you know why I always wear a scarf?" David replied, "Because you're prone to getting sore throats?" Brenda was satisfied that Penney's spell worked. Then Brenda said, "Tiffany paid me a visit while you were sleeping and she asked me to give you this." David saw her cape and replied, "Why does she want me to have this?" Brenda said, "As a memento of her and to thank you for sticking up for her in school too."

David replied, "I'll always treasure this. But she isn't going to have much of a costume left. I mean she gave me her cape and she gave Rhonda her biker jacket." Brenda said, "Not to worry, I'm sure she gets more clothes than that. I need to go down to the lobby for a moment and when I return, let's do it once more before going to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow honey." David kissed and hugged Brenda and replied, "Hurry back I'll be waiting for you."

As Brenda went to the elevator, Penney materialized in the elevator and said, "I think it worked. Now when you make love to him as Brenda, make sure he leaves your scarf alone." Brenda replied, "I think he will never touch it again, but I'll make sure. Thanks for coming Penney." Penney said, "No problem kiddo. I am really happy for you. Good luck in the tournament. Expect to see a double of Tiffany in the parade, be with your friends and celebrate your presence here." Brenda replied, "What about Fashion Girl's double?" Penney said, "She's back in Atlanta and the further away I am from there, the less energy it takes to control her double." Brenda replied, "You don't mind making a double for me?" Penney said, "For you Brenda I always will help you out." Brenda thanked Penney and told Brenda to go back upstairs to be with her boyfriend.

Brenda hurried back upstairs to avoid getting into trouble. She and David made love one last time before turning in. It was going on three o'clock in the morning and they needed to get up at seven to prepare for practice. But when they woke up later that day, something changed in both of them. They felt tired but they got their bearings again once practice starts.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**CHAPTER 8: THE SLAM DUNK AND THE DELIVERY**

When David and Brenda woke up that morning, they were both tired but feeling good at the same time. Their first morning as boyfriend/girlfriend started out like any other morning. They both agreed to keep their minds on what they needed to do while they hated the thought of being apart. But they knew they would be together again after the day's activities were done.

During practice, both David and Brenda had some difficulty keeping their minds on their work. But they both managed to get through the day. At the parade, Tiffany rode The Sapphire Screamer to lead the festivities. Penney made a copy of the bike as well as the person driving it. After the team from Louisiana rode by in a float passing out beads to the spectators, the Georgia team was next. Brenda led her squad and David was in front of his teammates leading the way. The other states followed in alphabetical order. As the Mayor promised, he gave the Georgia team a free meal in the city's finest restaurant which was the beginning.

Two days later, the tournament began. The team from Mobile, Alabama beat the team from Jackson, Mississippi to play against David's team. The team from Florida beat Texas, Louisiana pounded North Carolina and South Carolina made mincemeat out of Kentucky.

Four days later, the Alabama team thought the Georgia team would be easy to beat, but David and his friends thought differently. David led the way by scoring the most points including his first ever slam dunk. At halftime, each of the team's cheerleaders had one girl doing a solo performance. Brenda would begin her part of the competition and displayed excellence using the special batons. The crowd loved her and she advanced even if the basketball team didn't.

All the games were held at The New Orleans Arena where the NBA's New Orleans Hornets play their home games. David's team won with a great second half performance. During this tournament, David and Brenda both kept their feelings in check especially during the semi-finals. Florida, Virginia and South Carolina advanced along with the Georgia team.

Fred and Daphne arrived in New Orleans to see Brenda and David in action. And were just in time for the semi-finals, Chrissie were with them as well as she saved two seats next to her. Fred said, "Sorry were late Chrissie, Daphne was feeling ill during the trip." Daphne added, "This baby is kicking up a storm. I feel like Brenda is in their teaching it karate." Chrissie replied, "You're just in time for the semi-final game." Brenda is in a tournament of her own. She lit up the arena yesterday and she'll be doing it again tonight."

Daphne said, "I know I've been hard on Brenda lately but I see that she is always been a good girl. That's why she is who she is. And I'm here for her and I couldn't be anymore proud of her than I am right now." It was halftime and the cheerleader representing the Florida team was doing her performance which wasn't all that bad. Then the PA announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome from Robert E. Lee High School in Atlanta Georgia, Miss Brenda Adams."

As the crowd cheered, Brenda went out to center court. She was breathing heavily for she was nervous in trying to duplicate her last performance. As the crowd died down, Brenda took a deep breath and shouted, "LET'S DO IT TO IT!" The music began and Brenda lit up the batons and let herself go as she felt. She had moves that would make a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader jealous. When she wrapped up, she did an impossible split with the batons shooting out sparks that ignited the crowd.

Chrissie said, "Brenda is sure to win this competition but now it's up to David and his boys in winning the game, it's the only way she'll advance too." Daphne replied, "Why did Brenda say Tiffany's battle cry at the beginning?" Chrissie replied, "Tiffany only says that in battle so Brenda figured it would help her routine." Fred added, "I agree that was awesome. But after that kind of performance she won't advance unless the team does?" Chrissie said, "I'm afraid that is the case, they explained it in the first round of competition."

Brenda wasn't worried for David's team won to advance to the final game. The team from Virginia won over South Carolina to set up the final match. After more than a week of intense action, David and Brenda kept things in check until that evening. They both wanted to "do" it for they haven't in over a week, but Brenda had more willpower and told David, "We have one more night to go. The tournament ends tomorrow one way or the other." David replied, "I know Brenda but…" Brenda said, "Look David it's over tomorrow, after that, we will further cement our relationship. You need to be at your best as do I and in order for us to do that, we must be completely focused."

David took a deep breath, sighed and replied, "You're right Brenda. I'm sorry it's just that you mean a lot to me and now that we are officially boyfriend/girlfriend, I thought you felt the same way. Brenda gently caressed the side of David's face and said, "You mean a lot to me too. But even with protection, we can't risk anymore foreplay. Tomorrow night, we will begin then to be the couple we were meant to be." David replied, "OK Brenda, I can wait until tomorrow night."

When the morning of the last day of competition arrived, David and Brenda arrived at their designated places. But to David's surprise, The Three Stooges had come to New Orleans and clubbed David in the back of the head and he fell unconscious to the floor. Neither the coach nor the other players noticed their star player missing in action right away, but when they did notice, one of the players was sent to the cheerleaders' area and informed Brenda of David's absence. Brenda told the player that they left together and she dropped him off on her bike.

David came to and was in an abandoned building near the arena. The one Brenda calls "Greasy" said, "Well hotshot, you aren't so special now." David replied in anger, "You idiots! Do you realize that you may have cost our team not only the tournament, but the entire state of Georgia computers for every school?"

The one Brenda calls "Stinky" said, "We don't care about that. We know you told your girlfriend about our plans to ruin her reputation, now you will pay dearly for it." David asked, "What kind of rumor were you going to spread about Brenda anyway?" The one Brenda calls "Sleazy" said, "I guess we can tell you about it before you get the crap kicked out of you. We were going to spread around the rumor that Brenda is easy and she will shack up with anyone. Girls with a reputation like that is always easy prey. Look at her friend Rhonda; she has one of the biggest reps in school. She wants everyone else's boyfriend."

David got even angrier and said, "You dirty fiends! You utter one syllable about Brenda and I will…" Before he could get another word out, Sleazy said, "You'll do nothing! Or we will spread the word around that you kissed that Style Slut Tiffany." Just then they all began laughing and were ready to beat David up senseless. They tied him up to a chair and he couldn't break free in spite of his new martial art skills.

Brenda was asked to be excused to look for David, she was granted that request but only was given two hours to do it in. Once Brenda left the building, Chrissie, Fred and Daphne were coming in to see the practice. Brenda said, "Guys David is missing." Chrissie replied, "What?" Brenda said, "I dropped him off where the team is practicing and he didn't make it out of the locker room and he is gone."

I have only two hours to find him or it may be too late for those kids to get those new computers for their schools. Daphne replied, "You and Chrissie go and look for him, meanwhile Fred and I will go to the training facility and talk with the coach." Brenda said, "Thank you Daphne. See you back in two hours. C'mon Chrissie my boyfriend needs me."

Brenda and Chrissie went to around to the side of the building where no one was looking. Brenda said, "I have a feeling The Three Stooges are here and they kidnapped David." Chrissie replied, "If what you told me about them is true, than David is in terrible danger." Brenda said, "I'll put those clowns in their place Chris. LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

Just then, Brenda formed an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" then Chrissie puts her hands on her belt near the buckle and said, "CHARGE IT!" In seconds, the two teenagers were transformed into Tiffany and Penney Dillard. Penney said, "There's no time to get your bike Tiff, climb on my back." Penney took off and began to search overhead. Tiffany could sense David's presence nearby and told Penney to land near an abandoned building.

As Penney landed, Tiffany's sense that David was close grew stronger. Then Tiffany said, "David is in that warehouse." Penney replied, "What are we waiting for? Let's get inside quickly." Tiffany gave the door one good kick and it opened wide for them to enter. Once inside, Sleazy said, "Well, well if it The Style Sluts in person. Hey Tiffany, you think you're hot stuff, well get a load of this."

Sleazy threw a fire bomb at Tiffany, she ducked out of the way and it landed and exploded outside. Tiffany replied, "You'll have to better than that stud. Penney you go after the other two, Sleazy is mine!" Penney went after Greasy and Stinky. Greasy was about to attack Penney with a knife, Penney used her magic to throw him against a wall and held him there.

Next Stinky tried to knock Penney out with a stick. The stick broke over Penney's head and even though Penney doesn't possess super strength like Fashion Girl or Tiffany, she didn't feel it over her head. With a move Tiffany taught her, Penney subdued the teenager and with her magic tied him up in chains. Penney also produced chains to tie Greasy up.

Tiffany said, "OK Sleazy, it's just you and me now. Give it up while you can still walk." Sleazy replied wielding a pistol, "Babe face it, you're licked. You aren't thinking like a super hero anymore, you're thinking like a girl in love. What does that nerd mean anything to you? I can offer you the world. I have money; my father is the wealthiest man in Atlanta, be my girlfriend and I'll let the nerd go. My father will definitely approve my girlfriend being the hottest teenager in Atlanta."

Penney shouted, "Don't listen to him Tiffany, he's playing the psychological card on you!" Tiffany said, "You've got a lot of nerve Sleazy. All I see is a pitiful excuse for a young man. David Green means more to me than you know. He's not my boyfriend, he doesn't have to be. He's a decent young man and has a good heart and mind. He's a friend and any friend of mine regardless of how they look, who they are and what they have is worth fighting for and over."

Sleazy cocked the pistol and said, "Babe say goodbye to oxygen. You'll be going to that biker hangout in the sky." Tiffany took out her staff, extended it and knocked the gun out of his hand. Then at that moment, the gun was fired on impact with the ground and missed Tiffany by a millimeter. David woke up from the clubbing he took and all of a sudden was filled with an inner strength he didn't know he had. He freed himself from the chair and ran to Tiffany's side.

He asked, "Are you OK?" Tiffany answered, "Yeah I am. That bullet just barely missed me." Then David turned to Sleazy and said, "Sleazy you leave her alone. Girls like Tiffany, Brenda and Rhonda are special." Sleazy replied, "C'mon man that tart Rhonda has been after every boy since the fifth grade and yes fifth graders have relationships."

David said, "Rhonda has finally seen the error of her ways thanks to Tiffany. As for Brenda, she is my girlfriend now, you mess with her and you mess with me! And Tiffany is a hero, not a guy's dream date. She puts herself at risk everyday of her life to deal with scumbags like you." Sleazy asked, "Then why does she call every guy she faces a stud?" Tiffany answered, "Easy, they call me a babe just like you did. David is right about me, I'm not yours or anyone else's. I fight crime and as long as I live, I will fight people like you who prey on innocent people." Then Tiffany punched Sleazy once in the face and he collapsed onto the ground.

Tiffany noticed a large wooden crate nearby. She lifted it off the ground and told Penney to bring Sleazy's pals next to him and she set it down trapping them. Tiffany said, "That should hold these clowns for a while until the cops arrive." Penney congratulated Tiffany and David for a job well done. David said, "I didn't do anything." Tiffany replied, "You stood up for me and I appreciate it very much. I may be a hero to most everyone, but you're my hero." Tiffany was about to kiss David when Penney stopped her. Tiffany said, "I think David and I learned a lot in the last few weeks, I was going to kiss him on the cheek." Penney replied, "I think that will be OK." Tiffany kissed David and he fainted. Tiffany said, "David I'm so sorry." David replied, "I'm not Tiffany, it was worth it."

Penney said, "We need to go now David, the cops will be here any minute. I'll get Brenda to give you a lift back to the gym." David replied, "Thanks Penney for everything." Penney also kissed David on the cheek and said, "Tiffany is right about you, you're a good, decent man. Never change that." David replied, "With friends like you I have no need to change."

Penney and Tiffany each left their calling cards behind and left David to wait for Brenda to arrive. When Tiffany and Penney returned to the cheerleaders' facility, Tiffany said, "Penn thank you as well for teaching me a valuable lesson." Penney replied, "I learned this the hard way Tiff. And it's been my pleasure. Now from here on out the rest is up to you. Now turn back to being Brenda again and get your boyfriend." Tiffany liked the sound of that more and more she hears it.

Tiffany turned back to being Brenda again and got her bike and raced over to the warehouse to get David. By then the police arrived on the scene, opened the crate, handcuffed the troublemakers and took them to prison. David showed the officers the gun Sleazy had and the lump on the back of his neck. Brenda came in and said, "David let's go everyone will wonder where we are." David and Brenda left the scene and returned to the gym.

David's neck was very sore and was losing the feeling in his arms. The coach felt that David couldn't play and Brenda offered to take his place since she was bunking with him. The coach felt that since she knew the game plan, he allowed it even though the tournament was for the boys only. The head cheerleader asked about Brenda's halftime routine. Brenda told her that she had a routine all figured out already and would make the halftime show.

By game time, Brenda was objected to by the other team but the officials and referees allowed the change. Brenda wore David's uniform since they were the same size. Chrissie, Daphne and Fred were stunned to see her in the lineup but Chrissie explained why. David sat next to them in street clothes and said, "If anyone can take my place, Brenda can she knows the game plan cold." Chrissie asked, "Are you feeling better now David?" David replied, "I still a bit numb in my arms but I am better than I was earlier."

The sellout crowd saw the Georgia team overpowering the Virginia team. Brenda was a sensation in the first half. Just before halftime, the coach pulled Brenda out of the game so she could change for her halftime performance. The Georgia team had a twenty point lead going into the half. Moments later, the PA announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome from Robert E. Lee High School in Atlanta Georgia, Miss Brenda Adams."

Brenda felt nervous again and just a little sore from playing in David's place. But she took a deep breath and said, "LET'S DO IT TO IT!" She began her routine with dazzling feats of acrobatic ability. She ignited the batons and began twirling them over her head and caught them each time. When the music ended, she did one final move that ignited the court around her. The crowd went ballistic with applause.

The cheerleader from Virginia was hard pressed to top that but gave it her best shot. She had a good routine too but nowhere as good as Brenda's was. Once the teams came out for the second half, Brenda helped her team from three point range getting basket after basket from there. When the game ended, the Georgia team won by a huge thirty point margin, and every elementary, middle, and high school in the state would get brand new computers.

Brenda was named the MVP of the game and winner of the cheerleading contest. Chrissie, Fred, Daphne and David all rushed down to the court to congratulate her. David kissed Brenda on the mouth and told her how much he loved her. Daphne asked, "Brenda you and David are…" Brenda asked, "Yes we are and we couldn't be happier." Daphne hugged Brenda and said, "If you're happy, I'm happy for you both. David you couldn't have found a finer girl than Brenda." David replied, "Thank you Miss Blake. Not to worry ma'am, I will look out for her always."

Before Daphne could say anything else, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and said, "Guys I'm having this baby, right now!" An official called for an ambulance. Fred and David gently helped Daphne to the ground. Fred checked and Daphne's vagina was dilated. Brenda and Chrissie both got towels and hot water. Fred told Daphne to breathe like she was taught and Daphne did so. She was having contractions every fifteen seconds, when they were ten seconds apart, Fred told Daphne to push. As Daphne pushed, nothing happened yet, at the next contraction, Fred told her to push again, Daphne pushed as hard as she could and Fred said, "I see its head. Keep going Daphne push again." Daphne gave it one final push with all she had and the baby came out.

Fred wiped the baby's face, slapped its behind and the baby began to cry. Fred said joyously, "It's a girl!" Brenda looked at the baby and said with tears streaming down her face, "Now I have a little sister as well as a brother." Fred gently placed the baby in Daphne's arms and she too began to cry. Moments later paramedics arrived to transport mother and daughter to the hospital. Both checked out just fine. The baby was healthy despite being born a couple of weeks early. She weighed in a seven pounds, four ounces and Daphne named her Daphne Elizabeth in honor of her and her mother. The Blake/Jones family increased by one after a trip to the Big Easy no one involved would ever forget.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**EPILOGUE**

Once Daphne felt better, she had the procedure done to have her tubes tied forever ending the possibility of having the large family she was hoping for. Once back in Atlanta, Brenda and Chrissie whipped Daphne back into shape for she still had a duty to perform as Fashion Girl. After the baby's birth, Daphne's sour attitude was gone and returned to being her normal, sweet self everyone knows her to be.

Brenda's grandparents along with the others involved in the swindle got their money back and the perpetrators were charged with embezzlement and racketeering and served with long sentences. Sleazy the leader of The Three Stooges was charged with possession of a firearm with intent to use and was served with a life sentence. Greasy and Stinky were both given ten years probation and one thousand hours of community service in which they were to spread the word about peer pressure.

The young man who was trying to woo Rhonda Pearson had the chance to show off his talent to a scout from Georgia Tech. But he broke his kneecap in two and the doctors looked at him said that although they could repair the damage, he would never play football again and his scholarship disappeared with his dreams.

When the weather warranted it, Rhonda wore the jacket Tiffany gave her with pride everyday. She found a boy who she was crazy about and would go to an Ivy League law school after graduation. To have a future lawyer and a hunk for a boyfriend satisfied Rhonda and had no other reason to chase other boys again. The lady wrestler who attacked Rhonda was expelled from school and never be allowed back in the school system ever again and was forced to move to a different state with strict supervision from her parents.

Daphne and her baby returned home and I'll tell you more about her in my next story. The teenagers at Brenda's school now had a different respect for Tiffany since she spoke with them. No longer did boys fantasize about her and girls no longer wanted to be her. Instead, they embraced the fact that Tiffany stands for justice along with Fashion Girl and Penney Dillard.

As Tiffany, Brenda returned to the school and announced that she chose one boy to have a dream date with and one girl to imitate her look. Of course the contest was "rigged" and she chose David and Rhonda. Rhonda was given an actual Tiffany costume to wear for one day while David had a special evening planned by Tiffany. When the date was over, David parted company by kissing Tiffany's hand instead of her lips. He had a new appreciation for what she is doing to help benefit everyone.

David and Brenda's relationship grew stronger and more serious every day. But they still had a firm foot on the ground and didn't do anything foolish. Seeing Daphne give birth in New Orleans both opened their eyes to the fact that sex is something special between two people and not a way to kill an evening or a cheap thrill.

But Brenda and Tiffany both learned about life and love while still doing the job they have to do everyday. Remember the next time you see a pink Lamborghini followed by a blue Harley Davidson and a young woman looking like money roar and fly by you. Rest assured it's just Fashion Girl and her friends doing their job. Fighting Crime with Style!

In my description of Tiffany is that she is the youngest and most sarcastic of The Style Chicks. This story proves why I say that about her. She has to deal with bad people who aren't just threatening life as we know it, but think they are funny as well. But Tiffany can be just as sarcastic yet as serious to stop them. Bad guys do call her a babe but Tiffany is a babe. Tiffany calls these bad guys studs even if they aren't.

Tiffany learned a valuable lesson that she will carry the rest of her life. She also taught this lesson to other teenagers who thought of her as the affection of love or a woman to imitate. If these young girls could put Tiffany's outfit on and tried to be her, they might be able to handle it. And to the guys who think Tiffany is hot, they would noticed that she was more scared of a relationship than she let on.

Her affections for David really began the night she rescued him from that bully, but she was afraid to try again with a boy after what happened to her first and only boyfriend at the time. Now she's learned what it's liked to love and be loved and she too has a better appreciation to men of all ages.

For my next Fashion Girl adventure, Daphne's baby is kidnapped for a reason someone knows all too well why. She-Ra will make a return to the storyline and will become the fourth Style Chick as she is re-invented into a new heroine called "Victoria". Until this story is finished, I wish all who read my stories peace, love and happiness. And be sure to look for more adventures of Fashion Girl: Fighting Crime with Style! Take care and thank you for reading.

**THE END**


End file.
